Koden Sentai Koukengers!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Years ago, monsters known as Youkai were sealed in a mountain by powerful guardians, never to be seen again and only heard in myths. Now they're back and they're angry. It's up to the new guardians, the Koukengers to fight. Seibei . . . GOTCHA! Re:RRR11
1. This Happens when RRR11 reimagines us

I do not own Super Sentai. This is a new fic of mines is actually a rewrite of another fic but not one of my fics. You might recognize its title as a fic by Honoomaru. I've asked him if I can write the fic for him and he has given me permission. So sit back and I hope you enjoy.

**Koden Sentai Koukenger**

Chapter 1: This is what happens when Redryuranger11 re-imagines us . . .

A boy stood on top of a skyscraper and felt the breeze flowing by his body. He looked high into the sky and watched as the clouds moved along the shining sky. "Today's going to be a great day, don't you think?" The boy said to the one next to him.

"Yes Master!" Said the thing that was with the boy, which by the way isn't human in the first place.

* * *

At the outskirts of the town, two hikers were trekking through the mountains. They reached a point in which they wanted to rest. One of them checked the map to see if they were lost or not.

"I don't like this." Said the one with the map.

"What?" Asked the friend.

"It seems that we're at a spot that is rumored to be a place of killing."

"Come on, that's all just legends. We're not going to get killed here just because a lot of people have died at this very spot."

And at that very moment, the map flew out of the man's hand, causing the friend to laugh at the man. The man let out a growl and chased after the map which flew behind the bushes.

The map was laying on the ground all by itself when the man found it. He tried to pick it up, but a black foot stepped on the map. "Excuse me, can you get off?" The man asked the stranger and looked up . . . right into a bird head which was stuck on top of a humanoid body. The man screamed a terrible scream then let out a gag.

The friend heard the man scream and ran behind the bushes, "are you ok!" He shouted, only to see the man impaled into a rock with a spear sticking out the man's chest. The man's face was frozen in shock, unable to move due to the man being dead. Upon seeing the horrifying face that the man had left after his passing, the friend screamed and tried to run away, only to get stopped by the very same monster that had killed the man.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A second human?" The bird monster said with an insane voice then started stabbing the friend with a spear that the monster had. The shadows showed the horrifying killing of the friend. Getting stabbed everywhere by the monster and multiple times on the heart, unable to scream as his lungs were pierced. All the while the monster kept laughing insanely and finally the monster swung his spear, creating a gushing sound. The friend's body dropped to the ground, and a shadow of a round object rolled near the body's shadow. The monster laughed maniacally to the sky.

* * *

Inside a hidden lair, a woman with long straight ice blue hair let out a sigh. She wore a snow white winter kimono with blue snowflake designs. Her eyes were sky blue with a beautiful face to boot and the sky blue eyes only added to her mysterious beauty. She held her hands on her hips "That damn crow got out again." She said with an irritated tone. This woman is named Yuki.

A boy wearing a black silk shirt, green pants, and a green silk overcoat only smiled. "Don't worry about it, he's only letting out some of his anger. At least he's doing something with his time." He said. The boy had long, spiky white & black hair that went down all the way to his face. He was laying on a pillow.

"He should still be restrained master, after all he's the only one who can actually get out of this mountain prison here." Said another person who had long black hair and wore monk clothes. This person held a khakkhara (Buddhist ringed staff) and had a bamboo hat on his head. He is named Kuroki.

"Don't worry about it!" Said the master excitedly. "He's doing just fine."

"Master, I think you've really come to be used to his lifestyle that you've made for yourself." Said a woman who had her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a tight pink kimono, which by the way featured her boobs . . . really well if you know what I mean. She is named Kanna. The master upon seeing Kanna grabbed her boobs and started fondling them. Kanna continued, "you should be trying to find ways to bring fear to the humans and remind them that they are the lower beings while we are above them . . ." The master wasn't listening and kept playing with her boobs, slurping his mouth and was about to pull the top down to grab . . . a bite . . . I think. A vein mark appeared on Kanna's forehead then she grabbed the master and smashed him to the ground. "YOU SUCK MASTER!"

"Oh come on, let me suck on them." The master said with a whine.

"NO!" The woman screamed.

"Why is every one so loud in the morning?" Said a mysterious voice that came from the room behind. A boy wearing a golden mask appeared. He had black spiky hair and he wore a black battle robe that had short sleeves and every he wore had black and gold trimmings. This boy is named Kai Orochi, a person not with these people but for some reason is working with them. "Is Nurarihyon acting like the pervert he really is."

"JUST SHUT UP KAI!" The master shouted and pointed to the masked boy, "and its Rikuo to you, RIKUO!"

"You have it reversed." Kai said, "if you hate me that much, you shouldn't be asking me to say your first name. After all, we aren't lovers you know."

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rikuo shouted, "I call you Kai so what do you call that!"

"My first name isn't Kai, that's just an alias." Kai said.

"Kai!" Kanna said with a blush, "w-w-w-what are you doing here?" Rikuo growled when he noticed Kanna was blushing at the sight of Kai.

"I'm bored." Kai said, "I might as well do something with my time since I have about ten years before I have to strike."

"I HATE YOU!" Rikuo screamed at Kai and grabbed Kai's neck. Kai just back slapped Rikuo.

"Shut up." Kai said coldly.

"Hai." Rikuo nodded.

"Master, let's kick this annoyance out." Kuroki said with a bow, only to get a slap in the head by Kai and a Harisen (paper war fan) to the face from Rikuo.

"No, Kai is one of my most trusted generals and I won't kick him out." Rikuo said with a triumphed look.

Kuroki and Yuki looked in surprise while Kanna just sighed enchantingly, "since when was he your General?" Yuki asked.

"Since he said he wanted to do something." Rikuo replied nonchalantly. "Besides, he comes here every day to flirt with you and Kanna so might as well just make him do something."

"I don't flirt." Kai said. "They throw themselves at me."

"I hate you, you know." Rikuo growled at Kai.

"The feeling is mutual." Kai said. "I'm jealous that you have some beautiful woman with you while I don't."

"You have that little girl!" Rikuo shouted. "Kyoko wasn't it?"

"She's a little girl." Kai enunciated his words to explain, "I am not a lolicon. I like my girls with big chests and with the curves in all the right place."

"Pervert." Rikuo growled.

"Pervert." Kai retorted with the same exact words.

Kuroki cleared his throat, "if I may say, I think Rikuo-sama should start working hard. You need to remind the humans that they must fear the Youkai or else they will continue to mock us and forget that it is us who shall rule over them." Then he looked at Kai, "not that I have anything against you, being a human and all."

"Aw, do I have to?" Rikuo whined.

"Yes, yes you do." Yuki replied.

"You must or else the humans will forget about the Youkai." Kanna, now not swooning over Kai but more serious, continued. "Bring fear to them and we will show them who rules them."

"Oh come on, not you too Kanna and Yuki." Rikuo leaned on his back. "What do you have to say about this Kai?"

"No comment." Kai said with broken English while reading a magazine that he pulled out from his coat.

"I believe _I _may have a solution to your problem." A voice belonging to the bird monster, a Tengu, sounded and he entered the lair, changing his bird like appearance into a handsome human with black hair that went down to his neck. Glasses appeared over his regal face. He is named Tenkuu.

"Really, have you really found the answers to my problems?" Rikuo said with sparkling eyes like those of a happy child.

"Yes It'll take some time, but I've found a way to share my power with one of our forces and send them down to the land to terrorize the humans. That and release the barrier around us." Tenkuu said, as the sparkle in Rikuo's eyes disappeared.

"Oh . . ." Rikuo looked disheartened, "you meant that problem."

Tenkuu looked at Rikuo with a surprised look, "yes, I meant that problem, what exactly did you think I meant?"

"I was hoping for a fix to the fact that there weren't that many busty woman in here, nor any blondes for that matter. Busty blondes that's it." Rikuo replied.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kanna held out her fist, "am I not enough for you!"

"You're fawning over Kai and Yuki here, who I know likes Kai's company, doesn't have that much boobage!" Yuki looked away upon hearing that comment. Kai ignored every one while reading his magazine, which Rikuo looked at to see what was Kai reading. "YOU'RE READING A PORN MAGAZINE!"

Kai shrugged. "I'm a perverted old man, what can I say?" Kai said nonchalantly.

"This . . . this is the general for us?" Kuroki said with a sweat drop.

"General, since when was he a general?" Tenkuu asked . . . now more confused than ever.

* * *

But enough with the villains, we now finally feature one of our heroes.

The boy, about sixteen in age, got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. He changed into the Jiyuu Gakuen school uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt, blue tie, black jacket over the top, tan pants, and brown shoes. The boy is named Kiba Unido, and little did he suspect that he will today come face to face with his destiny.

But first he needs to get out of the house. He ran out of his room, grabbed a piece of bread, and ran out the door, "today feels like it's going to be a great day!" Kiba announced as he practically jumped out the door with his school bag.

He ran till he saw two girls talking to each other. They were his friends Seimei 'Sei' Tenshi and Asuka Tendou. both were wearing the girls uniform which was the same as the boys, but had a skirt, knee high socks, and a blue ribbon instead.

"YO!" Kiba shouted and ran towards the two.

"Good morning Kiba-san." Asuka, who had long bleached white hair said to Kiba.

"And you're as lively as ever." Kiba said to Sei, who had black hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Whatever." Sei said without feeling.

"Don't worry about it Kiba, she'll probably liven up by the time that we go to class." Asuka said with a bright smile.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked inquisitively.

"We're getting a new student admitted today!" Asuka said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked, "what's he like?"

"No one knows." Asuka replied, "not even his name, nothing, but it's certain that it's a boy." As they walked, they noticed that a boy wearing a red jacket and white pants was crossing the road. He had earphones on top of his black hair and was listening to music blaring into his earphones. What he didn't see was that a car was nearing him, and he didn't hear it's engine.

Asuka let out a yelp when she saw that happening, Sei's eyes widened in terror, and Kiba reacted, "SHIT!" Kiba shouted and dashed towards the guy. Kiba ran really fast towards the guy on the street. You see, Kiba is one of the fastest guys at Jiyuu Gakuen which earned him the nickname of Wind Fang. He ran behind the guy "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and pushed the boy out of the way, but at the last moment, he tripped, "crap!" He shouted as he hit the floor.

"KIBA-SAN!" Asuka screamed in terror. Sei appeared to be about to react, but someone ran from behind her surprising both her and Asuka. This guy had blond short hair. He wore black rimmed glasses and wore a Jiyuu Gakuen uniform, with the only difference being his red tie as opposed to the others' blue ties. he grabbed Kiba and dashed to the other side and stopped near the boy in red, who was getting up from his fall.

"Man, what hit me?" The boy in red asked himself. He took off his headphones and rubbed his head.

"Next time you try to be a hero, try and make sure you can save yourself." The glasses student said to Kiba while the student dusted himself. He looked like he could be at least one year older than Kiba.

Sei and Asuka crossed the street and immediately recognized the glasses student, "Kuro-senpai!" Asuka shouted in surprise. Kuro, full name being Kuro Kame, gave a two finger salute.

Kuro's red tie is a symbol that he is the Vice President of the school. Actually his official rank is that he's the Vice President, but in truth, he's really more of the Student Council President since no one even knows who the Student Council President really is. Why is that? Because Kuro obviously did something to the actual Student Council President as a grudge because the guy didn't win the presidency and now no one even knows who the actual president is. Scary . . .

Kiba then grabbed the boy in red's shoulder. "What is it?" The boy asked Kiba.

"Hey, next time you should watch where you're going." Kiba said. "There may not be a next time for you if you aren't careful."

"Eh, I'll think about it." The boy said then looked at Sei, and Sei automatically recognized the boy. Sei looked away while the boy gave a smirk. "Well thanks for that, but I'll be off!" The boy said putting on his earphones and gave a bow. He ran off.

Asuka noticed Sei acting weirdly, "something wrong Sei-san?" Asuka asked.

"He's . . . cute." Sei said as a cover, making Asuka and Kiba jump in surprise.

"Well!" Kuro said with energy, "I think it's time we go to school. I'll stay with you guys in case one of you gets stranded on the street again."

"Hey, for your information, that was just a fluke on my part." Kiba said annoyed. "If I had been more careful I wouldn't had tripped . . . besides how did you outrun the car in time to get me off the road?"

"I'm just that badass!" Kuro said with a huge smile. Not any of the younger students were amused.

* * *

Upon arriving to school, Kuro separated from the group as he was one year older than the others. Kiba, Asuka, and Sei entered their room and took their seats. A few moments later, an old man, their teacher (wearing a black suit which contrasted his graying hair), entered, along with two kids. One a boy one year older than the other, a girl. The boy wore a green shirt and black shorts while the girl wore a green dress. "All rise." The teacher said as he got to his desk while the two kids just sort of stood next to him.

A girl raised her hand, "Kuro-sensei (that's his last name by the way, not his first name like Kuro Kame), who are those two kids?"

"Hm?" Kuro-sensei looked at the two kids with him, then replied, "they're my grandkids. They have a day off today so they're sticking with me for the day. Rai, Reika, say hi to every one." Rai bowed while Reika gave a curtsy.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" A lot of the girls shouted and dashed towards them. Many of them started pinching Rai, which annoyed and hurt him to no end. Reika stuck behind Rai as she was really shy.

"Ok, ok, that's enough, back to your seats." Kuro-sensei said, with no attention, "I said, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" Kuro-sensei shouted whipping out a ruler, which he would whack any one still pinching at Rai. Every one ran back to their seats while Rai rubbed his pinched cheeks as they really hurt a lot. Reika helped rub her brother's cheeks.

Kiba let out a snicker, "man, Kuro-sensei's awesome." Kiba said.

"Anyway, we have a new student today." Kuro-sensei said. "His name is Shiroi Tora. He doesn't have his uniform yet but treat him with respect. So come in Tora-kun." Kuro-sensei said, but there was no answer. "Tora-kun?" Kuro-sensei got annoyed then walked to the door to slide it open, only to see Shiroi, who is in fact the kid who Kiba saved earlier, break dancing in the hallway. Kuro-sensei's veins popped out of his forehead in annoyance but his mouth didn't show it.

Shiroi danced into the classroom without notice. Kuro-sensei walked slowly to his desk.

"Hey, what the!" Kiba sat straight up in surprise, "it's that kid I saved!"

"I . . . I can't believe he's the new student!" Asuka said in surprise. Sei stayed silent and watched in embarrassment as Shiroi started doing the worm.

Kuro-sensei picked up a Harisen from his desk and when Shiroi got into position, Kuro-sensei whacked Shiroi with the Harisen. "ITE!" Shiroi shouted in pain and took off his earphones.

BUT!

Kuro-sensei wasn't done yet. He then kept whacking Shiroi over and over again with the Harisen, making Shiroi spin and spin and spin. Then Kuro-sensei started whacking Shiroi with a long ruler over and over again. AND THEN . . . Kuro-sensei pulled out a fake gun from his drawer filled with rubber bullets and started Gatling firing it at Shiroi. "ITE ITE TE TE!" Shiroi shouted and started dancing around from the pain. He downed, and Kuro-sensei fired a few more rounds and then whacked a downed Shiroi with the Harisen again.

"Sensei's harsh." Kiba said with a sweat drop.

"TORA!" Kuro-sensei shouted omitting the Kun this time. "I give you specific instructions and you don't even follow them!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Shiroi shouted as he got up, "man, did you really have to do all that?"

"I do this to my students all the time." Kuro-sensei said taking out a fake rocket launcher and shot a projectile at one of his random students. "That's what they get as punishments. And just so you know that student didn't do his homework for the past few weeks."

" . . . how are you still a teacher here?" Shiroi asked.

"I have connections, and besides, these punishments are already toned down from what I did in Yatsude High." Kuro-sensei said, "if this was Yatsude, you would be tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling right now."

"Yeesh, I get it." Shiroi said.

"SO!" Kuro-sensei said, changing his lips into a smile, "introduce yourself Tora-kun." This time he put the kun in.

"HAI!" Shiroi turned to face the class. "I'm Shiroi Tora. I'm transferring in so I hope to make some new friends." Kuro-sensei was in the background flailing his arms trying to hit a fly that flew in. Rai noticed how awesome Kuro-sensei's movements were and mimicked his grandfather. Reika clapped upon seeing her brother copy their grandfather but then Kuro-sensei got weird and jumped in the air and started kicking rapidly at the bug in an attempt to kill it. Rai and Reika looked with surprise and a sweat drop, embarrassed at how ridiculous the situation now looked. "Please to meet you and take care of me!" Shiroi bowed, "and go out with me Sei!"

Every one jumped in surprise upon hearing that from Shiroi, "SEI-SAN?" Asuka looked at Sei with shock, and Sei herself was in shock.

"BAKA!" Sei shrieked and threw a pencil at Shiroi's head, "don't you have any regards for timing!"

"Wait, how does that guy know Sei!" Kiba shouted in surprise.

Kuro-sensei landed, now tired from all that rapid flailing and fail. "Obviously they're childhood friends now reunited." Kuro-sensei said with heavy breaths. "But Shiroi . . ." Kuro-sensei said with a slasher smile. "DO THAT AFTER CLASS YOU BASTARD!"

Kuro Kame, outside the classroom, heard a loud crack. "Ara ara, what's going on in there?" He opened the door to check and saw Shiroi on the ground writhing in pain from a spank. "That's abuse you know sensei?"

"Yes, yes it is. You were lucky you never got those punishments." Kuro-sensei said to Kuro Kame.

"Yes but that's because I was your favorite student." Kuro Kame said.

"Yes, it helps that your given name is exactly the same as my surname." Kuro-sensei said.

"OH MY GOSH! It's Kuro-senpai!" A girl in the class shouted and most of the girls shouted cheers. Kuro gave a two finger air kiss. Because he's just that badass.

"Sei," Asuka said to Sei, "are you really Tora-san's childhood friend?"

"I know him." Sei said looking away then looking at Shiroi again and watched as Shiroi just got up from the pain and shook it off. "Geez, you really haven't changed much at all." Sei had a small smile on her lips.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and all the students were off to lunch. Kuro-sensei was in at his desk eating lunch with his grandchildren while all the students left.

Kiba, not wanting to be around Kuro-sensei (whose very evil by the way but is extremely nice to his grandkids), got off his desk and walked out the door, "man, I was starting to get cramps from sitting around too much."

He was followed by Asuka and Sei, "well not much you can do about it, but it's lunchtime now." Asuka said. "Come on, let's go eat!" She unpacked a huge bento box that was meant for the three of them.

The three of them walked up the stairs to the roof, which they always hang out at. Kiba opened the door, only to get the door slammed into his face. "ARGH!" Kiba shouted as he jerked back.

"What happened!" Sei shouted in shock.

"I don't know!" Kiba shouted then charged past the door. He looked around to see who would slam the door on him. "What the, no one here."

"Maybe the wind blew it on you." Asuka suggested.

"There's no wind though." Kiba said.

"You never know how the wind will blow. Sometimes it'll blow right back at you." Said a voice above the three of them. They looked behind themselves to see the owner of the voice, or in the case of Kiba bent his back backwards to see Shiroi, swinging his legs back and forth and sitting on-top of the structure.

"Tora-san!" Asuka shouted in surprise.

"BASTARD!" Kiba shouted and pointed epically at Shiroi. "You're the one who kicked the door in my face!"

"Well sorry, didn't mean it." Shiroi said jumping off.

"And that's what I get for saving your life!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh, save my life? When did you do that?" Shiroi asked tilting his head.

"Don't you remember, the car, me pushing you off the road?" Kiba asked.

"Oh . . . you were the one who pushed me off the road." Shiroi said nodding his head. The he smiled, "well consider the door to the face payback for what you did to me!" He chuckled.

"BUT I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Kiba screamed.

"Just drop it," Sei said, "Shiroi always does just do whatever he wants."

Asuka looked at Shiroi, and then asked, "um, Tora-san?"

"Shiroi." Shiroi said to Asuka.

"Huh?"

"Shiroi." Shiroi said to Asuka. "You look like you're friends with Sei so I'll let you call me Shiroi. I don't like people referring to me as if I'm some sort of Tiger."

"Ok . . . Shiroi-san." Asuka said tasting the words in her mouth, "you don't seem to have a lunch ready."

"Well yeah, I forgot to pack it today." Shiroi replied.

"You're just exactly like you were when we were kids." Sei said with a sigh, and Shiroi chuckled nervously. "well no helping it. Asuka you think we have any extras this hopeless guy can have?"

"I made an extra serving in case Kiba wanted seconds, but I think I can share with Shiroi."

"OH MAN!" Kiba shouted in shock, "my seconds are now his firsts!"

"Hehe!" Shiroi said with a big smile, "you're a nice gal you know!" He said to Asuka.

Asuka blushed, and looked away, "thank you." She said.

A huge gust of wind suddenly blew and flung up Asuka and Sei's skirts. Asuka had panties with a teddy bear pattern while Sei had pink panties. "EEK!" The two of them shouted. Shiroi stared at the two with big grins while Kiba looked in shock and rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't just seeing things. Asuka dropped the bento boxes as she tried to put down her skirt.

She glared daggers at Kiba, "you saw didn't you!" Asuka shouted.

"I didn't see anything!" Kiba shouted and looked the other way.

"Nice pink panties." Shiroi said to Sei.

"BAKA!" Sei slapped Shiroi on the head.

The wind though, wasn't quite done, it then blew heard towards the four of them. Shiroi grabbed onto Sei and held her down to keep her from falling away. Kiba tried to do the same with Asuka, but the wind beat him to Asuka and Asuka was blown off the roof. "KYA!" Asuka screamed.

"ASUKA!" Kiba shouted and ran towards Asuka. He tried to grab Asuka but he couldn't reach in time. "NO!"

"ASUKA!" Sei screamed.

_Good bye, cruel world! _Asuka thought as this might be the end of her.

Kuro Kame then dashed out from the door and ran towards the edge of the roof. He jumped off the roof and fell towards Asuka and grabbed her. "Hold on!" Kuro shouted while he held Asuka bridal style.

"WHOA!" Kiba shouted and looked down at Kuro, "that guys' crazy! He's not going to survive that!"

"Oh yes I will!" Kuro shouted at Kiba, "because . . . I'M JUST THAT BADASS!" Kuro then kicked off the wall and thrust himself towards a tree branch. He then jumped a few times up the branches and then back up towards the roof. "Nice teddy bear by the way."

"SHUT UP!" Asuka shouted and punched Kuro. Kuro's glasses dropped from his head and he grabbed them before they dropped to the ground.

Sei and Kiba sighed, "man that was close." Sei said.

"Second time you came to save us today Senpai." Kiba said. "It's like you're stalking us."

"Well I am stalking this guy." Kuro said pointing at Shiroi.

"EH!" Asuka and Kiba shouted in surprise.

"Well yeah, this is the new guy, I want to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Kuro said. "it is my duty as Vice President!"

"And because you're just that badass right?" Shiroi asked.

"YES!" Kuro gave a thumbs up.

Asuka was starting to get weirded out by being in Kuro's arms, "can I get down now?"

"Yes my bride!"

"WHOSE YOUR BRIDE!" Asuka screamed and slapped Kuro.

Shiroi stared at Asuka, Kuro, and Kiba. "Man you people are so amusing!" Shiroi said laughing. "My childhood friend is here and you guys . . . man I think I'm going to love it here."

Sei smiled at Shiroi, _well looks like you're still exactly the way you are back then._

* * *

At the villain's lair, Rikuo was staring into space. "What is it Rikuo-sama?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." Rikuo replied. "Just how much longer is this going to take?" His face now instead of having a nonchalant look to it, had a curious look.

"Not much longer Rikuo-sama. In just a little bit we'll be able to send our forces down there and attack." Tenkuu replied, holding his palms together and concentrating as energy swirled around him into a little slips of paper.

"Is this really going to work?" Kanna doubted Tenkuu.

"Do not doubt my powers Kanna-san. Through these paper charms we will be able to send our forces down to the human cities and attack the humans." Tenkuu explained reassuring his fellow inmate.

"Kuroki." Rikuo called out.

"Hai, Rikuo-sama." Kuroki answered.

"You along with Tenkuu will be going down there." Rikuo said as he drank from gourd.

"EH?" Kuroki screamed. "But Rikuo-sama why just me and Tenkuu. Shouldn't we send down one of the warriors, before we go down ourselves?" Kuroki ranted

"There's something I want to make sure of." Rikuo whispered with eyes that held a certain . . . darkness,

"Hai." Kuroki gave in as he saw the look in Rikuo's eyes. Kuroki then walked over to where Tenkuu was standing.

"Hmm, that's not like Rikuo-sama to just randomly give us orders to go down to the humans and not tell us why." Tenkuu pondered on what Rikuo might have been thinking at that moment.

"Just give it up, there are just times when you can't argue with Rikuo-sama." Kuroki shrugged his shoulders. He took a charm from Tenkuu's hand and put it towards his(Kuroki) forehead and was transported away. Tenkuu followed with his own powers.

"Hey Rikuo-sama why did you suddenly tell Kuroki and Tenkuu to just go down to the human city?" Yuki asked curiously. Kanna though instead was swooning over Kai.

"I just have a feeling is all." Rikuo shrugged as Yuki tilted her head in more confusion. "And if my feeling is correct ... then this sword," he was referring to his Harisen by the way for some reason even though he said sword, "might see blood again." Rikuo picked up his Harisen and stood up. Then heard Kanna's voice.

"Oh Kai, you're so naughty." Kanna said as Kai stroked her chin. "Why don't we make love right now!"

"Hm, sounds tempting." Kai said. "I said that you need to look and act less slutty but since you're offering." Kai said and grabbed Kanna's top, "why not!"

"KAI!" Rikuo shouted as Kai was about to unbutton his (Kai) pants. "YOU GO WITH KUROKI AND TENKUU TOO!"

Kai and Kanna jumped back in shock, "aw man, and I was just about to screw a hot chick." Kai said and zipped up his pants. "Ah whatever." Kai ran out the door as he couldn't teleport like Kuroki and Tenkuu could.

Rikuo grabbed a piece of paper and wrote some words on it which then changed into a live image of Kuroki and Tenkuu, "hey you two, Kai is going to assist you!"

"Huh that guy?" Kuroki asked.

"I don't trust him." Tenkuu said. "But why?"

"SO HE DOESN'T HAVE SEX!" Rikuo screamed at the paper while Kanna just frowned at Rikuo.

Kuroki and Tenkuu were silent for a _long_ time, "I do not want to know what goes on in your head." Kuroki said sighing.

* * *

After school, Kiba asked, "so what do you two want to do?" to Sei and Asuka.

"I don't know." Asuka replied.

"Why don't we show Shiroi around town?" Sei asked, "he probably doesn't know his way around town."

"Right!" Kiba shouted and looked around, "but where did he go?"

"If you're looking for Shiroi, he left a long time ago." A student said to them.

"Since when did Shiroi let you have first name basis?" Sei asked.

"Don't ask me, he just said to call him Shiroi or else." The student said then left.

"Oh well." Sei shrugged. "You two just want to hang out, go shopping?"

"Oh hell naw!" Kiba shouted. "Every time we go shopping, I end up buying nothing while you two buy tons of stuff which I have to carry!"

"But that's the point!" Asuka said cheerfully, "it's your job!"

Kiba cried, "whatever happened to equality?"

* * *

"What's that mommy?" A little child asked her mother.

"Look away." The mother said to her child as the child just kept staring at the strange men.

"What's with them?" Asked another bystander.

"Cosplay, maybe?" Another bystander whispered.

"What rude humans, don't they know it's rude to stare?" Said none other than Kuroki, walking down the street with Tenkuu.

"Ah, don't worry about them. They're just strange that's all." Tenkuu said as he rested his spear on his shoulder.

"What are you eating?" Kuroki inquired with somewhat of a disgusted expression. Tenkuu was eating a hamburger.

"I don't really know. I just bought it." Tenkuu replied.

"Then where did you get the money for that." Kuroki inquired again.

"Oh those guys that I killed had money on them and I took it!" Tenkuu replied.

"Man you two suck at blending in." Kai said.

"Oh yeah, what about you masked boy!" Kuroki said turning to Kai, whose now wearing a completely different outfit.

He wore a black jacket over a red shirt and white pants. Kai instead of a mask wore sunglasses. "When you come here you got to change your outfit to match the civilians or else you'll just stick out like a sore thumb." Kai said taking off his sunglasses to give a few winks with his dark eyes.

"Like I'll wear anything those accursed humans will wear." Kuroki said turning away.

"Suit yourself." Kai said passing by a ramen shop, which had a boy sobbing in front of a capsule vending machine. Kai back stepped to the boy and crouched so he was eye level with the boy. The boy wore a red shirt and white shorts and the boy's hair was similarly shaped to that of a flame. "what's wrong kid?"

The boy looked at Kai and pointed at the machine, "this thing just ate the coin that I put in."

"So why are you crying?"

"Take-papa gave me that coin and now it's gone. I don't know how I am going to explain to him what happened to the coin." The boy cried. "And I didn't get my toy!"

Kai looked at the machine, then stood up, "wait a few seconds." Kai said, then he gripped the machine, and gave it a squeeze. After that, a capsule popped out. The little boy looked in surprise.

He stared in surprise at the capsule and Kai handed the capsule to the boy.

"Yours." Kai said. "Open it up."

The boy opened it and out popped a red keychain shaped in an Oni monster shape in an iconic pose. The boy squealed in delight, "WAI! It's Momotaros!" He then bowed to Kai. "Thank you very much!"

"Don't thank me, I was just passing by. Shouldn't you be going back to your dad now?"

"HAI!" The boy nodded and bow once more. He ran back into the ramen shop to his Take-papa and showed off his acquisition to Take-papa.

Kai smiled, "man, can't believe I would see you today." Kai chuckled and ran back to Kuroki and Tenkuu.

"Why did Rikuo send us here anyway?" Kuroki asked.

"There's nothing here." Tenkuu said finishing off his burger. He scrunched the wrapping and threw it behind him. "But since there's absolutely nothing to do . . . we might as well provide some terror." Tenkuu flew high into the air on top of a building while Kuroki followed suit. Kai also jumped up with Tenkuu and Kuroki. Tenkuu threw paper charms towards the ground. "Rise, spirits of the dead. Rise and reclaim your remains, and destroy the humans. Rise ... KAMIKIS." Tenkuu finished chanting.

The charms started to glow purple. Dead soldiers formed with the paper charms attached to their forehead. They were wearing Chinese fighting garments, they then turned towards the group of people and marched towards them. The Kamikis started attacking the innocents. The innocent humans screamed in terror.

"Ah yes, scream for us humans, scream!" Tenkuu said trying to absorb the terror, except Kai was absorbing it all. Tenkuu glared at Kai.

"I am the general, I get top priority." Kai taunted and at the same time, his suit dissolved to be replaced by his default outfit. His sunglasses were taken off to be switched off with his mask.

"You know, I'm still curious why Rikuo sent us here." Kuroki asked.

"Whatever!" Tenkuu shouted, "I'm gathering the screams so who cares, and you better share some of that despair with us Kai."

"Never!" Kai pointed epically to the sky and declared.

Kuroki looked down and noticed something peculiar, "wow those people are good." Kuroki remarked.

"Who?" Tenkuu asked and Kai also looked down.

Down on the ground, Sei and Kiba were fighting off the Kamikis while protecting Asuka.

"They're good if they can fend off against Kamikis." Tenkuu remarked.

* * *

Sure it was supposed to be a simple shopping trip, but who knew monsters would attack! Asuka screamed when a Kamiki jumped towards her but Kiba ran to her aid. Kiba kicked the Kamiki away and made sure to cover Asuka. "Asuka's not a fighter so make sure you fight me!" Kiba shouted towards the Kamikis.

Sei kicked a few Kamikis and downed a few Kamikis. "What are these things?" Asuka asked.

"Don't ask!" Sei shouted and punched a Kamiki away. "Just live!"

Kiba grabbed a Kamiki and threw it towards a group of Kamikis. He then saw a little girl, the same little girl who asked about the strange men earlier, all alone and crying for her mother. A Kamiki was about to kill the girl, "NO!" Kiba ran towards the girl and covered her.

A spear appeared in the Kamiki's hand and was about to stab Kiba. Kiba held on to the little girl to cover her.

A hand though, grabbed the spear. "It's not nice to use a weapon on innocents," sounded Kuro. The Kamiki looked at the badass while Kuro glared into the Kamiki's face.

Kiba looked at Kuro, "KURO-SENPAI!" Kiba shouted in surprise.

"Get the girl to safety!" Kuro shouted.

"But what about you?" Kiba asked.

"My awesomeness will radiate and kill a lot of these things!" Kuro shouted, "now go!"

Kiba ran off carrying the little girl. Kiba found a woman looking for her child and deducted that the woman was the mother. Kiba handed the girl back to the woman. The woman thanked Kiba and ran away. Kiba ran back towards Asuka and Sei. "Come on, let's just get out of here!"

"Roger that!" Sei shouted and grabbed Asuka's hand. They ran away from the battlefield, but more Kamikis appeared blocking their way.

"SHIT!" Asuka shouted, a surprise since she was generally more reserved and would barely ever curse.

The Kamikis neared them. "Geez, do we really have to fight them all?" Kiba asked.

"No, no you don't." Shiroi's voice sounded, shocking every one on the battlefield. Kuro, Kiba, Sei, and Asuka looked around to see where Shiroi's voice had came from.

Shiroi jumped down from somewhere and kicked a Kamiki blocking the three. That Kamiki bowled over the others blocking. "You ok?" Shiroi asked.

"Yeah." Sei nodded.

"Well . . ." Shiroi said with a huge smile, "step back every one, I'm about to bare my fangs."

Sei automatically knew what he meant, and she grinned, "well good luck, Dear." Sei said to Shiroi, surprising Kiba and Asuka.

"Don't worry about it Honey." Shiroi said back shocking Kiba and Asuka even more.

"Dear, honey?" Kiba and Asuka shouted in surprise.

"Well we called each other that when we played house." Sei replied. "I guess we just remember that a lot."

Shiroi then flicked his arms and glove changers materialized on his arms. Shiroi crossed his ams. "Keibi, Mujitsu no Itonami (Protect, The Innocent with your life)." He then spread his arms apart and slammed them together with his right hand on top of his left, cracking his knuckles and then roared spreading his arms again. With his roar another roar was heard behind Kiba, Sei, and Asuka. They jumped at the sound, but were completely stupefied to see a white tiger jump over them and run over to Shiroi. The tiger and Shiroi jumped at the same time and instead of crashing in midair the two of them fused together. The tiger went inside of Shiroi and a red light came from him, blinding the Kamikis.

* * *

"NO!" Kuroki shouted, "it's him! It's him!"

"So this is why Rikuo-sama told us to come." Tenkuu said, "interesting."

Kai jumped off the building to fight Shiroi, "OI!" Kuroki shouted.

"Let him go, he just does whatever." Tenkuu said. "Besides Kai won't kill the boy and Rikuo just wants us to observe, not be warriors." Kuroki sighed.

* * *

The red light slowly brightened into a white light. As the white light around Shiroi diminished, Shiroi appeared wearing a red suit. The suit had white tiger stripe designs all over. It also had red boots and gloves. On the gloves were little claws that pointed out, and for a belt it had design of a tiger on it. For the helmet it had a tiger motif with a black visor, with the sides of the helmet going out like whiskers. The top of the helmet was designed to look like they were mini-ears. For an added feature it had a tigers tail on the back of the suit. Landing in the midst of the Kamiki hoard, Shiroi tornado kicked all the Kamikis that were around him, clearing them away from him.

The Kamikis then turned their attention to the warrior in front of them. They charged at Shiroi in an attempt to skewer Shiroi. Shiroi dodged a spear then rolled around on the spear and elbowed the Kamiki it belonged to. Shiroi then dodged another spear and grabbed it. He disarmed the Kamiki then threw the spear at the Kamiki's chest.

Shiroi looked around and noticed that there were just too many Kamikis. "You know, you guys suck." Shiroi announced then red large gauntlets with bladed claws at the end appeared in his hands. "Byakko Claws!" Shiroi shouted. The red and white ranger dashed at the Kamikis and obliterated them with cuts from his claws. He dashed past Sei and clawed a Kamiki behind her. He stabbed a Kamiki in the gut, charged white energy into the monster, and threw the Kamiki at a mob of Kamikis, causing it to explode in a red glow and blowing up the Kamikis it crashed into.

"Whoa!" Kiba shouted in surprise and looked at Shiroi. "You are . . . amazing."

"Dear, you got some dust on your suit." Sei said as if she was a housewife.

"Sorry Honey, I'll be much more careful next time," Shiroi said playing around, only to get dropped kicked by Kai.

"SHIROI!" Sei, now serious, Asuka, worried, and Kiba, shocked, shouted upon seeing Shiroi just get planted to the ground.

"You, red or white or whatever color you are ranger, I'm the general of the Youkai. Fight me!" Kai shouted and threw a fist at Shiroi.

Shiroi dodged the fist and tried to claw Kai. Kai blocked with golden armlets on his wrists then grabbed Shiroi up. Kai started punching rapidly at Shiroi's chest, punching with both fists whenever possible. Sei, Asuka, and Kiba ran out of the way. Kai threw a superman punch at Shiroi and smashed Shiroi across the chest. Shiroi started to fall, but Kuro came in from behind to give Kai a good kick to the chest.

Kuro helped Shiroi up. Kai ran towards the two and so did some Kamikis. The Kamikis attempted to stab Shiroi and Kuro but Kuro and Shiroi dodged them. Kai kicked Kuro away and tried to palm Shiroi.

Kuro landed near Kiba, "hey Kuro-senpai, transform already!" Kiba shouted to Kuro.

"Huh?" Kuro looked at Kiba, "transform?"

"You know, morph, henshin, whatever, just transform into a ranger like Shiroi over there!"

"That's Shiroi?" Kuro asked Kiba pointing at Shiroi. Kiba nodded. "Nice, but I'm not a ranger."

Kiba stayed silent while the wind blew by, "eh?"

"I told you, I'm not a ranger."

"BUT YOU DO SO MANY IMPOSSIBLE THINGS!" Kiba screamed in shock.

"I told you . . ." Kuro said running back to battle, "I'M JUST BADASS!" Kuro then joined in with Shiroi in the fight. Shiroi clawed the Kamikis but Kai kept abusing Shiroi. Kuro though ran in to help Shiroi fend off Kai. Shiroi clawed away at the Kamikis then when he had the chance, kicked Kai away from Kuro. Kuro looked at Shiroi and Shiroi looked at Kuro. Shiroi too off one of his Byakko Claws and gave Kuro a high five. Kai got up but then Kuro and Shiroi both dashed at Kai.

"TEAMWORK PUNCH!" They announced and threw their fists at Kai's masked face, launching Kai away. "TEAMWORK KICK!" Then they both kicked Kai even further.

Kai slid back and stopped midway. Kai chuckled and held his chest, "wow you guys are tough." Kai then stepped into a shadow, "good luck next time, I'm looking forward to see what you all can do the next time I see you." He seemingly melted into the shadow.

"What was going on there?" Kuro asked.

* * *

"Goddamn it." Tenkuu shouted. "Got to bring out the big guns now." Tenkuu started chanting. Spirits of the dead, give up your bodies and sacrifice your energy... to defeat your enemies, RISE CHO-KAMIKI!" The rest of the standing Kamikis stopped, and slumped . . . which by the way was pretty dumb of them because Shiroi, Kuro, and Kiba started attacking them left and right with Shiroi racking up kills.

* * *

"Why did they stop?" Asuka asked.

"And whatever happened to honor?" Sei asked as the three boys were just attacking while the monsters didn't move.

Of course each of the Kamikis just blew up except for one. Each Kamiki that blew up left a purple orb which flew to the Kamiki that was left and fused with the Kamiki. The Kamiki transformed into a huger Kamiki with large muscles, A CHO-KAMIKI!

"OH CRAP!" Kiba shouted, "That thing is even bigger than before!"

The Cho-Kamiki let out a roar which created a huge shockwave that blew every one back. "SUCH PRESSURE!" Shiroi shouted. _I need to get in closer or else there's no way for me to win!_ Shiroi clawed the ground and tried to claw himself to get closer. When the Cho-Kamiki stopped roaring, it smashed the ground, creating a large earth pillar to come near the group. Kiba, Kuro, Sei, and Asuka jumped away but Shiroi got smacked into the air. "ARGH!"

Kuro though took this chance to jump off the now stopped earth pillar and jumped towards Shiroi. Kuro grabbed Shiroi, "come on, I'll help!" Kuro shouted.

"Throw me towards the monster!" Kuro with all the badass power he could muster, threw Shiroi towards the Cho-Kamiki. "THANK YOU!" Shiroi shouted to Kuro. The Cho-Kamiki roared again but this time Shiroi was just flying towards the beast. The Cho-Kamiki tried to smash Shiroi with its large arms, but Shiroi reacted and sliced the arm with one of his claws. Shiroi neared the Cho-Kamiki's head and slashed the head of the Cho-Kamiki. The Cho-Kamiki stumbled backward.

"FINISH HIM OFF DEAR!" Sei shouted at Shiroi.

"HAI HONEY!" Shiroi shouted then got into stance. "Kouken Seibai! Tora no Kiba!" Shiroi shouted spread his arms apart. He thrust his left foot forward. An image of a white tiger which became red after a white and red flash appeared behind him. The tiger in the background then jumped and landed behind the Cho-Kamiki. The tiger then roared, blowing the Cho-Kamiki in the direction of Shiroi. Shiroi then swung his arms over his head, thrusting them forward, impaling the Cho-Kamiki, "ORYAH!" Shiroi then clawed rapidly at the Cho-Kamiki, destroying it into oblivion. Shiroi swung his claws off the monster and turned around having it explode instantaneously. "Gotcha!" Shiroi said with a click of the tongue.

* * *

Tenkuu and Kuroki looked in shock, "he is strong." Kuroki said.

"Next time, next time we'll get him." Tenkuu said. "The charm's power is almost up, let us leave now." Kuroki and Tenkuu disappeared in a dark flash of light.

* * *

Kuro, Kiba, Sei, and Asuka ran over to Shiroi, who reverted back to civilian form. "Man you were so awesome!" Kiba shouted in awe. "Just with all that and some of that you really showed them what you were made of."

"Hai." Shiroi said and fell into Sei's boobs, making Asuka jump back in shock.

"Shiroi, dear, why would you be resting on my chest?" Sei asked.

"Because I'm tired?" Shiroi wondered if that counted as an excuse. He obviously wasn't tired.

"BAKA!" Sei slammed her fist right in Shiroi's face.

"You deserved it Shiroi-san." Asuka said shrugging.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt." Kiba said flinching, _but still, he got to feel Sei's breasts!_

"My, my, aren't you a lively bunch," said a voice belonging to a woman.

Kiba turned and just dropped his jaws. "A HOT WOMAN HAS APPEARED!"

"YES!" Kuro exclaimed and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

**_Next time on Koden Sentai Koukenger: (insert dramatic music)_**

**_"Sei is . . . a youkai?"_**

**_"Why do you have those things behind you?"_**

**_"So if Nyana is white, why isn't Shiroi a white ranger?"_**

**_"Because . . . I don't know. Am I a red ranger? or am I a white ranger?"_**

**_"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY A RED RANGER!"_**

**_"BADASS!"_**

**_"All right, you asked for it, HENSHIN DA!"_**

**_"Koukenred!"_**

**_"Koukenblack!"_**

**_"Koukenblue!"_**

**_"Koukenyellow!"_**

**_"Koukenpink!"_**

**_"We are, Koden Sentai Koukengers! SEIBEI! (Punishment)"_**

* * *

So yeah, here you go. I noticed how similar the original fic was to my Kodenranger fic and when there were no updates, I decided to ask the author if I could continue, so now what you see is what you get. Koukengers is now part of the RRR11 universe. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!

Anyway, I noticed how Kuro didn't appear at all in the original fic so I did some adjustments with him.

Kiba also, I tried to convey him as the hero since reading the original Koukenger, I got the idea that he was the hero until Shiroi showed up. So that's why Kiba was doing quite a lot. Too bad he wasn't quite as featured as much as I hoped he would be.

Sei in the original had some weird thing going on with Shiroi. Her sudden attraction to him just sort of came out of nowhere. So that was changed into her being his childhood friend.

Asuka had a crush on Shiroi in the original and it seemed like the author might be a Shiroi Asuka shipper. I'm trying to convey that here too except he also seemed to be a Shiroi Sei shipper. It didn't help that I upgraded Shiroi and Sei's 'relationship' while sort of downgrading Asuka since Shiroi did nothing to help her this chapter.

Shiroi was toned down since he looked like a badass and I thought it would be funnier for Kuro to just be oozing with badassery. So Shiroi is not that much like his original but he at least kept the personality.

Kai I decided to add to put this fic in the same continuity as my other fics. Readers of my fics may also notice some other cameos to help you with the timeframe of this fic. Hope these notes help!

Oh and one more thing, an Omake!

* * *

"Kai, there's a lack of busty woman here. Recruit a bunch of busty blondes with attitude!" Rikuo announced while pointing epically to the ceiling.

Kai . . . was less than amused. "BASTARD!" Kai shouted and punched Rikuo to the ground. Kai then started pounding at Rikuo, "you do not mess with one of THE greatest lines in toku history and mangle if for your own needs!"


	2. CHO KODEN GASSHIN!

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether intentional or not. This fic is a reimagining of Koden Sentai Koukenger by Honoomaru.

**Koden Sentai Koukenger**

Chapter 2: Cho Koden Gasshin!

"Well Shiroi, looks like you've made some friends already." The woman said. She had long brown hair and was wearing a green button up shirt, red tie, skirt, and black boots.

"Hai, Onee-chan." Shiroi nodded. "I've met them all today and we've pretty much became friends."

"Onee-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Please to meet you all, I'm Renge Daitori." The woman bowed.

"Wait a minute . . . you don't even have the same last name as Shiroi here!" Kiba exclaimed.

"She's not really my sister." Shiroi replied, "she's kind of my step sister if you may."

"She's hot." Kiba said and Kuro nodded with Kiba.

"So how about introducing me to your friends?" Renge asked Shiroi.

Shiroi was about to, but then police sirens sounded, "oh come on." Shiroi whined.

"Can't let them interrogate us." Renge said. "Come on." She grabbed Shiroi and ran off.

"OI!" Kiba shouted. He ran after Shiroi. "You're not getting away till I get answers!" Kiba was stunned by all that had happened and wanted his questions answered, and the only ones he can get answers from are Shiroi and Renge so far.

Renge stopped at a wall and pointed a device at the wall, which opened up a colorful portal. Renge and Shiroi jumped in.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kiba shouted upon seeing the open portal, not knowing what it was. He tried to stop but accidentally slipped in. "YAH!"

"KIBA-SAN!" Asuka shouted and ran into portal after Kiba. "EEK!"

"Oh not you two." Sei said with a slight worry and ran into the portal.

Kuro examined the portal a bit and stuck his finger in. "This thing is weird." Kuro said then gave a badass smirk. "Things just might be looking up." Kuro jumped in.

After Kuro had jumped in. A white tiger, the same tiger that merged with Shiroi, jumped in.

* * *

"Master." Kuroki bowed, "it seems your suspicions are true. A new guardian has appeared."

"I know." Rikuo said giving a scowl, "Kai came in earlier to tell me." Kai was standing next to Rikuo's throne and was reading another porn magazine.

"So then, what's the plan?" Yuki asked.

"What else?" Rikuo asked, "we send in a monster."

"Why?" Kanna asked.

"There's only one guardian active right now." Rikuo said. "He's the only one and he's already gone through a big battle. If we send in a monster at this very moment, he'll be too exhausted to fend for himself. Tenkuu still has some charms that can be used to take a monster to the outer world, might as well use that to our advantage when the enemy is at a disadvantage."

"That's . . . that's an excellent plan!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Rikuo?" Tenkuu asked.

Kanna squinted her eyes and noticed that Rikuo was hiding something behind him. "Oh I get it, that wasn't even your idea. That was one of the notes that your grandfather left you."

Rikuo jumped back in surprise, dropping a box he was hiding. "ACK!" Inside the box were a bunch of notes left by his grandfather, which was pretty much a guide to be an evil overlord. "Shut up!" Rikuo shouted. "I thought it up myself! The notes only helped inspire me!"

"Your grandfather would be so ashamed of you for taking one of his ideas and making use of it." Yuki remarked.

"Don't bring that old man into this." Rikuo whined. "Kai, what do you have to say about this plan?"

"I think it's a good plan." Kai said turning a page. "Want me to accompany the next monster?"

"You got your ass handed to you by a red ranger and a human. Do you think I'll give you another chance today?" Rikuo asked sarcastically.

"I thought not." Kai said. "Oh well, Kanna let's go to the back room."

"HAI!" Kanna shouted cheerfully.

"Oh no, you're sticking with me!" Rikuo shouted and grabbed onto Kai's longcoat. Kanna pouted upon seeing she wasn't getting any.

"Geez." Kai whined. "Fine." Kai then sat on Rikuo's armrest and kept reading his magazine.

"So . . ." Rikuo turned to Tenkuu and Kuroki, "what monster do you have for me?"

"The Hyakki Yako have many monsters that are ready and willing to serve you." Kuroki bowed, "we are sure to have a monster ready."

"Good." Rikuo said stroking his fingers. He chuckled softly.

"Can I go home now?" Kai asked raising a hand.

* * *

"WARGH!" Kiba fell through the portal into a room. "EEK!" He grabbed onto a chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. He looked down and wasn't sure how high up he was. "Oh man, if I let go, I might die!"

"KYA!" Asuka's voice sounded and she fell through the portal, falling past Kiba and the chandelier.

"ASUKA!" Kiba screamed and released the chandelier to dive towards Asuka.

Asuka crashed onto the ground with her body front. "Ouch." Asuka whined. She lifted her body up to see where she was. "What is this place?" She noticed that this was a comfortable looking room. The room had a huge TV hanging on the wall over a fireplace, with two cozy looking chairs in front of it. On the side of the room was a computer and stereo system. And to the back were two doors and a hallway that looked like it led to a kitchen.

Asuka was about to get up, when all of a sudden Kiba fell on her. "KYA!" Asuka screamed. Kiba . . . landed face first on Asuka's butt.

Kuro dropped down and landed on his feet, like the badass that he was. He looked down at Kiba with his teeth kind of baring while his head was on Asuka's butt. "Whoo, never knew Kiba was into Asuka like that."

Asuka turned to see Kiba on her rear, "Kiba-san . . . how long are you going to stay there?"

"Hm?" Kiba looked down to see that he was planted on the back of Asuka's skirt. "YIKES!" Kiba jumped back and he panted. "Sorry, sorry, SORRY!"

"You . . . PERVERT!" Asuka threw a fist at Kiba's face, hitting Kiba really hard.

"I didn't mean it!" Kiba whined.

Sei ran over, "hey are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine." Asuka replied and turned to face Sei, and Asuka's eyes widened in horror.

"What? What is it?" Sei asked, not realizing that on her back were a pair of pink feathery wings flapping.

Asuka was speechless while Kiba got up to see Sei's wings. "SEI!" Kiba shouted. "What the, what the, WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR BACK!" Kiba pointed to Sei's wings.

Sei turned her head a little and noticed that there were wings behind her. "oh no." Sei said under her breath.

"And what happened to your clothes!" Kiba shouted pointing out that Sei's clothes had changed. Sei wore a pink sleeveless zipper vest, which had part of the top zipped down to reveal some cleavage and a white frilly skirt. "Actually, what happened to my clothes?" Kiba now wore a blue open jacket that was on top of a black shirt and tan pants. There were red fiery designs running across Kiba's shirt too.

"My clothes changed too!" Asuka said looking at her short sleeved yellow shirt, black hot pants, and yellow wristbands.

Kiba looked at Kuro and noticed that Kuro didn't change outfits at all. "How come you didn't change?"

"I'm badass like that." Kuro said. "Plus the author has a thing for blazer jackets." Kuro said pushing up his glasses. Yes, Kuro is so badass, he can break the fourth wall and no one would really care or notice.

Shiroi entered from a door behind every one, "oh hi Sei!" Shiroi said waving to Sei. Sei waved back. Shiroi skipped towards Sei, but noticed that he passed Kiba, Kuro, and Asuka. Shiroi took a double take and turned to the three, "how did you three get in here?"

"We followed you!" Kiba shouted. "And now, you can finally answer some questions!"

"Hm . . ." Shiroi nodded and a red striped tail was wagging alongside him.

Asuka was in shock to see that tail behind Shiroi. "YAH!" Asuka jumped in the air and landed in Kiba's arms, bridal style. "Shiroi-san, why do you have a tail!"

"It's because he's half Youkai." Sei replied for Shiroi.

"Correct." Shiroi nodded.

"Youkai, you mean those monsters in the legends which have terrified people for generations?" Kiba asked. Shiroi nodded. "Away demon!" Kiba pointed epically at Shiroi. "Away I say, AWAY!"

"Kiba-san . . ." Asuka looked into Kiba's face which was right next to her face, "can you not do that while you're holding me, it's kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry." Kiba said and bowed his head to Asuka.

"And how does Sei know that about Shiroi?" Asuka asked Sei.

"Because . . . I'm part Youkai too." Sei replied with a sad tone and she looked down.

Asuka and Kiba widened their eyes in shock while Kuro pushed his glasses up his eyes creating a glare that hid his eyes. "Sei is . . . a Youkai?" Asuka asked with some terror present.

Sei turned away from her friends and didn't say anything. "Why . . . why did you never tell us?" Kiba asked letting Asuka down.

"I thought you would never accept me if you guys knew." Sei said. "I didn't . . . I didn't want you to find out like this."

"That's silly." Asuka said walking up to Sei, "we're your friends. We'll accept you no matter how strange you are."

"Really?" Sei asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can count on it." Kiba said giving a thumbs up. "no matter what, we're friends till the end." Kiba said slamming his chest.

"And that my friends is one badass friendship." Kuro said giving a thumbs up.

"You guys!" Sei shouted and hugged Kiba and Asuka.

"Besides, you look kind of like an angel with these wings!" Asuka exclaimed.

Shiroi smiled, and chuckled, "you found some great friends Sei." Shiroi said. He walked up to Kiba and Asuka and placed his hands around their shoulders. "I'm so glad that you guys have been taking care of Sei for me. It's great knowing that Sei hasn't been lonely at all without me."

Kiba looked at Kuro and tried to find a Youkai part on Kuro. "Where's your Youkai parts?" Kiba asked.

Kuro replied with a straight forward answer, "I'm human." Kuro said.

Kiba stayed silent for a bit, "But, but, you did all those things out there! How can you possibly be human?"

"I told you already, I'm just badass!" Kuro said with a huge smile.

"O . . . k?" Kiba then turned to Shiroi, "you know I just realized something, what the heck do you mean by part Youkai?"

"They're part monsters, that's all." Renge said entering from the same door that Shiroi came in through.

"It's hottie-san!" Kiba exclaimed and Renge just stared at Kiba, stupefied.

"Hottie . . . san?" Renge asked with confusion.

"It's because you're hot." Kuro explained with a grin.

"Well that's good and all . . . but you really should be looking for girls your age instead of ogling me." Renge said with a sweat drop. "Actually how did you guys even get in here?"

A girl's voice sounded all of a sudden, "I might've been a tad late to the portal and it was left open for a bit." That voice belonged to a miniature white with red stripes tiger that appeared as if was mechanized.

"OH MY GOD! A talking tiger cub!" Kiba shouted in surprise.

"SO CUTE!" Asuka squealed.

"Hey, I'm no cub!" The tiger shouted then transformed into the tiger that merged with Shiroi to create the red and white ranger that he was. "I'm a big tiger."

"HOLY CRAP!" Kiba jumped into Asuka's arms this time, but Asuka wasn't strong enough to carry him so ended up falling and dropping Kiba. Both she and Kiba jumped back up.

"Guys, this is Nyana, my partner." Shiroi introduced the others to Nyana.

"Please to meet you guys!" Nyana squealed.

Sei looked at Nyana with some surprise, and then whispered to herself, "whatever happened to Byakko?"

"That reminds me, you haven't introduced your friends to me yet." Renge said to Shiroi.

"Oh I'm Kiba Unido." Kiba said.

"Asuka Tendou." Asuka replied.

"Kuro Kame." Kuro said while blowing out a kiss.

"And you?" Renge said to Sei.

"You don't know me at all?" Sei asked with surprise.

"Should I?" Renge asked Sei.

"Well I'd hope so, Renge Nee-sama." Sei said in a childish tone.

"Nee-sama, since when did I give you permission to call me Nee-sama?" Renge asked.

Sei dropped a sweat drop, "she's kind of dense." Sei remarked. "Do these wings not remind you of anything?" Sei flapped her wings.

"Well all I know is that you're half Youkai and that's about it." Renge commented but then had a sudden revelation when she remembered there was a little girl that once played with Shiroi when he was younger and how that girl also had wings just like Sei here. "Sei-chan!"

"Took you long enough." Sei said with a huge smile.

"Oh my god!" Renge squeaked and walked over to Sei with open arms. "You've grown so much! I didn't even recognize you there for a while!" Renge looked at Sei's chest, "and lookie here, your twins have really grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Eh?" Sei asked, but then Renge ran behind Sei and groped Sei's breasts. "What the, what are you doing!" Renge started fondling Sei's breasts.

"EE!" Kiba shouted and held his nose while Kuro stared inquisitively. Shiroi crouched and stared with open eyes. Something also rose within Kiba and Kuro's pants and both decided to punch each other in the face to somehow eliminate that rise. How did they do that? Because it's badass.

Asuka looked at how the busty Renge was fondling Sei, who had a much bigger bust than Asuka does. Asuka looked at her boobs and fondled them, only to be remembered that they aren't that big. Asuka let out a miserable groan.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sei shouted and broke out of Renge's grip. Sei held her arms over her boobs, "that's embarrassing you know!"

Renge giggled, "you're still the shy Sei I knew back then." Renge remarked and Sei pouted.

"So back to the topic, what exactly do you mean Youkai?" Kiba asked.

"Those monsters that Shiroi and you guys fought, those things." Renge said.

"Wait, they have the same term as those monsters from legends." Asuka said.

"Yes, the legends of the Youkai you know, they are in fact based on these Youkai that you now see in front of you." Renge explained.

"So . . . the Youkai are the enemies but Sei and Shiroi over here are part Youkai as well?" Kiba asked.

"We have a long family history." Shiroi explained. "It's best not to explain."

"So how come Shiroi and Sei aren't hiding their Youkai features now like before?" Asuka asked.

"This area is filled with Anti-Youkai charms." Renge explained. "Shiroi and Sei are fine since they're only part Youkai. But because they still have Youkai blood in them, the charms here reveal their Youkai forms. Full Youkai will be unable to get in here due to those charms though."

"What about Nyana." Kuro asked mysteriously, with his eyes hidden behind his glasses. "What is she?"

"I'm Master Shiroi's partner beast!" Nyana said. "With me, he and I become the entity you saw in that battle before!"

"Wait a minute." Kiba said looking at Nyana closely. "You're white . . . so . . . how come Shiroi's a red ranger." Kiba asked, which is a really good point when you think about it.

"I . . . actually I have no idea." Shiroi shrugged. "Am I a red ranger, or am I a white ranger?"

"YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY A RED RANGER!" Kiba shouted quickly.

"But all that white that's just there . . ." Shiroi mentioned.

"Those are stripes, it's aesthetics!" Kiba bellowed.

"Ok, ok, I'm Koukenred then. Yeesh." Shiroi sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Kouken?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, never mentioned it huh?" Renge asked.

"Koden Sentai Koukenger." Shiroi explained. "The title of the guardians of the gate. I am a descendant of one these guardians and am now serving as current guardian."

"And I Nyana serve as his partner!" Nyana exclaimed, all the while disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Holy shit, she exploded." Kiba said in disbelief.

All of a sudden, a fully naked girl with long black hair appeared. On top of the hair were two white cat like ears and she had a white, black striped tiger tail wagging behind her. Her hair covered her bare boobs, which were somewhat big for a girl that looked like she could be Shiroi's younger sister. Kiba dropped his mouth in utter surprise and Kuro pushed up his glasses to hide his eyes in a glare.

Asuka was in total shock while Sei was also a little surprised. The girl latched onto Shiroi's arm.

"Isn't that right master?" the girl asked in Nyana's voice. As it turns out, this naked cat girl, is a human form of Nyana.

"SHE'S A GIRL?" Sei shouted in surprise.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba shouted and landed on his rear after a jump of surprise. "She's . . . hot."

Asuka was really embarrassed to see that the girl had even bigger boobs than Sei does. Asuka let out a whimper and looked at her own small breasts.

Shiroi . . . was not impressed. "NYANA!" He screamed taking his arm away from Nyana. "Put some clothes on damn it!"

"Huh?" Nyana chirped, "I thought men liked naked women."

"They do, they do." Kuro nodded in agreement.

"NYANA!" Shiroi shouted. "Get serious!" Shiroi took off his jacket and forced Nyana to wear it.

A gruff voice then sounded, "so the exhibitionist shows off again." Kiba turned to where the voice came from.

An extremely awesome looking person was sitting on a rail above. This man had black hair shaped like that of a small flame. He had a red battle robe on and had a katana strapped to his side. He wore white pants under his red battle robe.

"MOU!" Nyana pouted and stamped her foot. "I'm not an exhibitionist!"

"Then make some clothes for yourself when you transform!" The awesome looking person shouted and jumped down from where he was sitting.

"Um . . . who are you?" Kiba asked.

"The name is Ryuuji." The man said, "Ryuuji Ryuki, call me Ryuki though. No one is allow to use my first name." Ryuki turned to Nyana, "and you, your grandfather will be disgusted to see you do such actions."

Nyana stuck out her tongue at Ryuki. "I hate Ryuki Ji-san!" She shouted.

"I don't like you either." Ryuki straight forwardly answered.

Kiba liked how Ryuki's clothes looked and attempted to touch Ryuki, only for Ryuki to spout out red wings from his back and horns which really surprised Kiba. "WHOA!"

"Don't touch." Ryuki said and drew his Katana, "I _will_ kill you." Ryuki turned to Kuro, Kiba, and Asuka, "and don't forget . . . you all will die once everything is said."

Kiba and Asuka widened their eyes in surprise, "wha?" Kiba and Asuka said.

"Humans . . . I will not tolerate you to appear and learn everything about us." Ryuki said in a menacing tone.

"Just stop it." A feminine voice sounded. A long haired blonde woman wearing a vermillion dress appeared. "These people are Sei's friends after all."

"I'm not." Kuro said raising a hand.

"Suzuka . . ." Sei said as the name of the new woman.

"Yo Sei!" The woman exclaimed, "haven't seen you in such a long time!"

At the same time, a pig tailed strawberry blonde girl in an orange dress and a black long wavy haired woman in a pink dress also entered the room.

"SO MANY CHICKS!" Kiba exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, didn't think all of you would appear in your human forms." Renge said in wonder while giving Nyana a change of clothes so Nyana wouldn't be half naked.

The girl in orange ran up to Asuka. "My name is Kiriko!" Kiriko, the girl, introduced her to Asuka. "Nice to meet you Asuka-san!"

Asuka was a little surprised that this person knew her, "how do you know my name?" Asuka asked in surprise.

"You . . . you know her?" Renge asked Kiriko.

"Well I believe I should." Kiriko asked. "Today I was fated to meet Asuka-san."

The woman in the pink dress looked at Kuro, and blushed. Kuro perked his ears up after 'his hot chick ogling him' senses tingled and turned to look at the woman. The woman looked away timidly while Kuro smiled and embraced the woman from behind, making the woman jump a little in surprise. "My, my, you're a cute one aren't you?" Kuro said seductively. The woman didn't speak and just blushed.

"Oh my, Mizuko seems to have taken a liking to the black boy." Renge teased.

"I may be named Kuro, but I am not black." Kuro said with a badass tone.

"Will all of you just stop this nonsense!" Ryuki shouted and then blew a large fireball that exploded. "These people are human! It doesn't matter if they were destined to come today, they are _human_!"

Kiba took offense to that, "and what if I am?"

"You humans, always weak, yet always starting things you can't even finish." Ryuki growled, "there's a reason we have a policy of killing any humans who has somehow stumbled upon this sanctum."

"But Ryuki Ojii-san!" Kiriko said to Ryuki, "these people have to be the ones we are fated to join with!"

"JOIN?" Kiba and Asuka shouted while Kuro and Mizuko started to make out with each other.

"Wow Kuro works fast." Shiroi muttered while getting his jacket back from a fully clothed Nyana. Nyana wore a white t-shirt and black skirt.

"Don't . . . call me . . . OJII-SAN!" Ryuki shouted while blowing flames out from his mouth. "Byakko and I may be old but that does not give you permission to call me that! Besides, if Byakko were here, he wouldn't tolerate how silly all of you are acting!"

"If Byakko were here, he may agree with what the others have to say," Renge said, "he did say that there have been a lack of people who could handle your powers. If anything, if these three can handle your powers, then you might as well take this chance." Ryuki said nothing to retort.

Shiroi was tending to Kuro and Mizuko, "look, before you two go any further, how about you two get a room or something." Shiroi remarked.

All of a sudden, a red light started flashing throughout the room, an alarm sounded and one of the computer screens turned on, showing a scene of a hairy dog like monster with dead policeman on the floor.

"SHIT!" Renge shouted and ran to the computer. "That thing's attacking the spot that you guys were in . . . and those innocent officers have been killed . . . how sad." Renge said.

"Oh what!" Shiroi shouted and ran to the computer, "another attack!"

"You'll have to go." Renge said.

"Hai." Shiroi nodded. He turned to Nyana, "ok then Nyana, let's go kick some ass."

"HAI MASTER!" Nyana shouted cheerfully.

Shiroi held out his hands together in front of him, "OPEN UP!" Shiroi shouted. A portal appeared on the wall in front of Shiroi. "LET'S GO!" Shiroi dashed towards the portal while Nyana followed Shiroi.

* * *

The monster is a Youkai known as Keukegen. The corpses in front of it were all suffocated to death with the monster's hairs which it could extend. The sad part was, that these officers were killed shortly after they reached the spot in which they were investigating, a few minutes after Shiroi and the group had escaped the spot.

Shiroi, now without any Youkai features, appeared from a portal with Nyana and entered the field. Shiroi stepped on a corpse, an open eyed corpse. Shiroi cringed upon seeing the dead corpse, feeling remorse for how this one corpse will no longer be able to see its family again. Shiroi held a gasp in and knelt down. The very least Shiroi could do, is to close the eyes of the corpse, so it could rest in peace.

"Took you long enough." Keukegen mocked. "I was getting so bored with killing these guys over and over again."

"So you like strangling people huh?" Shiroi asked as he got up.

"The only way to get these people to be in despair." Keukegen laughed maniacally. "Now come on guardian, come over here so I can strangle you too and that girl right there too."

"Sorry, no can do." Shiroi said and his changers appeared in his hands. He however, when trying to attempt a henshin, his hands started shaking when he tried to cross his arms. Shiroi smiled a sarcastic smile, "damn."

"Master what's wrong?" Nyana asked.

Shiroi's changers disappeared from his hands. "I'm hungry." Shiroi replied with his smile. "I don't think I'll be able to transform."

Keukegen flung a piece of its hair whip at Shiroi.

Nyana clawed at the whip while Shiroi kicked a whip away. "Well it's still two against one, let's take him!" Nyana shouted.

"Hai, hai." Shiroi agreed and both dashed at Keukegen.

Keukegen smashed his arms into the ground and hair like tentacles appeared from the ground and started whacking at Shiroi and Nyana. When the hairs just weren't hitting, Keukegen released an aura of power that blew at the two. The pressure that Keukegen released blew the corpses away leaving only Shiroi and Nyana around with Keukegen. Keukegen extended out a hair from his body that whacked Nyana and Shiroi down. Afterwards, Keukegen threw paper charms into the air that turned into Kamikis.

"Oh man." Shiroi whined and held his stomach, "I'm hungry here."

"I don't think I can take any more of this." Nyana whined.

* * *

Inside the villain's hideout, Rikuo and the others were watching the battle from a paper that was displaying the battle live. "HAH!" Rikuo shouted triumphantly. "What did I say? See, there's no way he'll be able to fight well after that battle with the Cho Kamiki."

"Wow, you did pretty well Master." Kuroki said. "Thinking up such a plan."

"Why didn't we send more than one monster though?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah why is that?" Rikuo asked Tenkuu with a scowl.

Tenkuu bowed, "because milord, it is difficult to send more than one monster into the outer world." Tenkuu explained, "sending a monster out into the world may end up becoming worse for us than for the enemy. The more I send, the less time they have to wreak havoc. If I send one, then he can stay out indefinitely with no trouble."

Rikuo stayed silent for a bit, but then smiled, "no matter, one monster is just enough for our little guardian." Rikuo chuckled maniacally.

"Strange, why doesn't that boy transform?" Kai asked himself while Kanna was just fawning over Kai.

"You know what Kai, maybe you should just go home for the day." Rikuo said with a big frown.

"Hai." Kai stood up, and Kanna all of a sudden lost that sparkle in her eyes that she had when fawning over Kai and Kanna chased after Kai as Kai went for the door, but Kai created a dark barrier in front of him. "Nuh uh uh, I'll be back next time." Kai said, "but Kyoko is probably waiting for me back at home so, seeya!" Kai jumped into a shadow and exited the lair.

* * *

Renge and everybody else watched the battle on a computer screen, and boy was it painful to see Shiroi get his ass handed to him. "Shiroi's not doing good!" Kiba announced the obvious.

"Why doesn't he transform?" Asuka asked frantically.

Renge tried to see what was wrong with Shiroi and noticed that Shiroi kept looking at his stomach from time to time. "Oh come on, why'd you have to get hungry at this very moment." Renge muttered.

"Hungry?" Asuka asked.

"Shiroi has . . . a weird problem." Renge mentioned.

"Shiroi tends to get hungry a lot." Sei said. "He also gets extremely weak whenever he gets hungry, and for some reason, that hunger always gets in the way with his transformation as his changers just up and disappears whenever he does get hungry."

"It's some sort of defect with his powers." Renge explained, "I'm still trying to figure out how Shiroi will get around this problem, but we still have an alternative." Renge went over to a fridge that was in the room and took out a carton of milk. "VOILA!"

"Milk?" Asuka asked.

"Milk will fill the boy up." Renge replied, "I just need Sei to bring it out to him in battle."

"Why Sei?" Kiba asked.

"Because she's a Koukenger as well." Suzuka explained, which really surprised Asuka and Kiba a lot.

"REALLY?" Kiba squeaked.

"Well how else do you think I know about all this stuff." Sei asked rhetorically.

"But why didn't you transform before?" Asuka asked.

Sei looked away, "I was trying to leave that life alone." She replied. "It's . . . a long story really."

"But right now Shiroi's the only guardian available, and he kind of sucks." Suzuka said straight forwardly.

Sei perked her ears up and growled, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE SUCKS!" Sei screamed at Suzuka.

"Sorry, but it's just my honest opinion." Suzuka replied. "So come on, let's go."

"WAIT!" Kuro shouted after finishing up with make out session with Mizuko.

"What?" Renge asked.

"Give me a changer." Kuro said pushing up his glasses, and every one in the room, except for Mizuko, shouted in surprise.

"WHAT!" Renge shouted, "why would I give you a changer?"

"Because," Kuro pointed epically at Renge, "the Koukengers are a group of five. Shiroi and Sei only make a group of two." Kuro pushed up his glasses and his hand hid his mouth. "Do you think those two will be able to face off against the future threat."

Renge . . . was utterly shocked, "how . . . how do you know about all this?"

"Aren't you human!" Ryuki shouted at Kuro.

Kuro smiled, "yeah, I am." Kuro said, and then smiled a goofy smile, "but since I'm the author's favorite character he decided to give me information about everything that was going on and now I know everything about what's going on and what not oh and I really want Mizuko a lot." He's not serious by the way.

Every one and I mean every one (yes, even Kuro, because he's just that badass) heard just blah blah blah blah. "I have no idea what you just said at all." Renge said trying to figure out what in the world Kuro just said.

"Then good." Kuro said with a smirk. "Now how about explaining how I will bond with Mizuko?"

"Oh that's easy, just have her initiate the ritual and become intimate with her," Renge said obliviously with a smile but then realized, "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BOND?"

Kuro chuckled . . . maniacally. "You don't need to know." Kuro said then grabbed Mizuko, who welcomed Kuro in but this time a magic circle appeared under them and Kuro gave Mizuko a passionate kiss. The circle under them flashed a black light and disappeared. Kuro pulled back from Mizuko, their saliva dripping from their mouths, and Kuro pushed his glasses back with his finger. "Well I believe I've become partners with Mizuko, huh?"

Everyone was speechless. "That human just bonded with Mizuko." Ryuki said in disbelief.

"So that means Kuro-senpai is also a ranger now." Asuka said.

"MY TURN MY TURN!" Kiriko said with enthusiasm then ran up to Asuka and grabbed Asuka.

"Eh!" Asuka wondered what in the world Kiriko was about to do . . . and then a magic circle appeared under the two girls.

"OOH!" Kiba shouted in surprise.

Kiriko gave Asuka one big kiss on the lips. Asuka . . . was really surprised. Kiba was aroused. The magic circle flashed a yellow light and disappeared.

Kiriko released Asuka, "bond completed!" Kiriko shouted in triumph.

Asuka . . . screamed. "EEK!" Asuka started ventilating, "that was my . . . that was my . . ." _THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! A girl just . . . STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

"Hot damn girl on girl really is hot." Kiba said drooling.

"So now Asuka is a Koukenger as well." Sei said.

"OOH!" Renge said excitedly, "I can't believe that today would be the day that the Koukengers would all assemble!" Renge said punching the air, "now we just need one more . . ." Every one, except for Kiba, and Ryuki, whose leaning on a wall and closing his eyes, looked at Kiba.

"Huh?" Kiba said, "huh, me?" Kiba said pointing at himself. Every one but Ryuki and Kiba for obvious reasons nodded. Kiba looked at Ryuki, "with him?" Every one but Ryuki and Kiba, again for obvious reasons, nodded. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on, come on." Kuro said urging Kiba on, "we just need one more bond to be made."

"EEK!" Kiba screamed and ran around in circles. "I don't want to, I don't want to!"

"Hey you're the only one left, so we might as well just use you." Renge commented.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Kiba shouted and pointed at Renge. "You go do it!"

"Sorry, not really a compatible person." Renge mentioned.

"Well what happens if I'm not compatible!" Kiba shouted.

"You should be." Suzuka said, "after all, it was said that one day three unsuspecting heroes will arrive. There's three of you, and two of them have already made bonds with two of us already. Therefore, it means that you must be the third one."

"WELL SCREW DESTINY!" Kiba shouted, but then turned to Asuka and grabbed Asuka's hands, "come on, switch with me, I don't want to kiss that guy!"

"Sorry!" Kiriko squealed and hugged Asuka from behind, making Asuka blush, "already made the bond, can't break it, it's kind of permanent (until further notice)."

"OH!" Kiba ran around in circles, "exit, exit, exit." He muttered as he ran.

"Come on Kiba-san." Asuka said with a stern voice, "I ended up kissing a girl, so you might as well just go on and do it with a guy."

Kiba was on the verge of tears, and Ryuki was starting to get annoyed, "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Ryuki shouted then flew at Kiba.

"EEK!" Kiba screamed as Ryuki grabbed his (Kiba) face. A red magic circle appeared under Kiba and Ryuki. _OH GOD NO!_ Then however, Kiba heard words flood into his head.

_I Ryuuji Ryuki hereby form a bond with you Kiba Unido. Do you accept and become a guardian to defend all that is right and just!_

Kiba was a tad surprised by the words, but then, _yes?_

_Good . . . BOND COMPLETE!_ The red circle turned blue then in a flash disappeared.

Kiba looked at Ryuki and asked, "what the, that's it?"

"Yes." Ryuki scowled, "you really think forming a bond really requires a kiss?"

"But, but, but . . ." Kiba pointed at Asuka and Kuro.

"Geez . . ." Ryuki palmed his face, "what you need is just contact between the two and form a pact in your minds." Ryuki turned to Renge, "and what is this about being intimate?"

Renge stuck out her tongue playfully, "well, a kiss is always a more passionate and much more dramatic form of contact."

"YOU MEAN I LOST MY FIRST KISS FOR NOTHING!" Asuka shouted, "Sei, why didn't you say anything?"

"Actually, I got my bond through a kiss too." Sei replied.

"Holy crap." Kiba said and started imagining Sei and Suzuka sharing a moment, if you know what I mean.

"As a child." Suzuka mentioned.

That image of Sei turned Sei into a child while Suzuka remained an adult, Kiba and Kuro pointed epically at Suzuka, "LOLICON!" Kiba shouted epically.

"Well whatever!" Renge shouted then turned to her computer. "It's time to enter battle!"

"Huh?" Asuka and Kiba asked.

"Chimera Base, launch!" Renge pushed a big red button next to the computer, "Kodenchimera take flight!"

The base started rumbling. Outside, a mountain burst to pieces, revealing a giant mecha. This mecha was white and red in color with golden designs. It had a dragon's head, tiger claws, kirin rear legs and tail, turtle shell, and phoenix wings. This mecha is named, Kodenchimera! Kodenchimera took flight.

"HOLD ON!" Renge bellowed.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING BEFORE YOU TOOK FLIGHT!" Kiba screamed and held onto a pole.

Kuro was holding onto Mizuko and he was holding onto another pole. Kiriko held onto Asuka to make sure nothing happens to Asuka. Sei, Suzuka, and Ryuki all extended out wings that kept them in the air. Renge was piloting the base.

Kiba looked around and notice that at the center of the room, there were five round gems just sitting on some sort of control port. "Where they there before?"

"When Kodenchimera awakens, its gems also reveal themselves as its source of power!" Renge shouted like a narrator. "Now, we are about to enter battle . . . NOW!"

* * *

Shiroi and Nyana were exhausted, and Shiroi's stomach was just growling the whole way. "I hate you stomach." Shiroi whined, "but I do love the feeling of being full."

"Weak, just weak!" Keukegen taunted. "This is no contest, now DIE!"

Kodenchimera roared. It's loud voice boom and a large gust of wind blew away some Kamiki. Keukegen stopped his attack to look up in the sky.

Kodenchimera landed and stood on top of four buildings since it was that big.

Sei and Suzuka flew out from Kodenchimera, "SHIROI!" Sei shouted and threw the milk carton at Shiroi.

Shiroi caught the milk carton, and smiled when he saw it, "ALL RIGHT!" He started to drink it.

Kuro and Mizuko jumped out of Kodenchimera. Ryuki carried both Asuka and Kiba out and Kiriko jumped out with them.

Ryuki when he landed released Kiba and Asuka. Ryuki drew his sword and dashed at the Kamikis, defending Shiroi as Shiroi drank the milk.

Shiroi gulped the whole carton down, then crush the carton in his hands, "WHOA!" He shouted while flames seemingly appeared in his eyes, "MILK IS AWESOME!" He shouted. Then some Kamikis exploded upon hearing him say that. Yes kids, milk is so awesome, all you need to do is shout that it's awesome and you'll be saved from monsters just from how awesome milk is. The changers reappeared on Shiroi's hands.

"That's . . . weird." Kiba said while sweat dropping a sweat drop.

"Are there any kids reading this anyway?" Asuka asked, breaking the fourth wall. How did she do that when she's not as badass as Kuro? . . . to be honest I don't know.

Shiroi turned around to see Sei, Kiba, Asuka, and Kuro running towards him. "I thought you wanted to leave this life?" Shiroi asked Sei.

"Circumstances came up." Sei replied with a smile.

"Well nice to see you here finally." Shiroi said with a chuckle, but then looked at the three humans, "so what are you three doing here?"

"We've made bonds with the others." Kiba replied, "so we're Koukengers as well."

Shiroi looked at the three humans, then said, "no seriously, why?"

"That's the reason." Asuka replied. "No lie."

Shiroi blinked his eyes three times. "I don't know whether to be happy or not," and then looked at Kuro, "but now we can do Teamwork Punch and Teamwork Kick any time we want!" Shiroi cheered to Kuro and Kuro grinned a silly grin while giving two thumbs up and Shiroi did the same as well.

Keukegen, who had been knocked down by a roar from Kodenchimera, stood up, and saw the five standing together, "five . . . five . . . FIVE?"

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Rikuo screamed, "there's five of them and the other five on the battlefield are partner beasts!" Rikuo turned to next to him, "KAI! HELP ME!" Except Kai isn't here. "Huh?"

"Kai left a long time ago." Kanna said with a pout.

"OH CRAP!" Rikuo screamed. "To think I thought I was going to win today."

"Can't you send another monster?" Yuki asked Tenkuu.

"I am sorry, but my powers are limited to what I can do. If I send another, I fear we may never again be able to escape this place." Tenkuu bowed.

"Whatever." Rikuo said standing up. "Just grow the thing once it dies and we'll try again tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Rikuo pulled on Kanna's dress while he walked to the back room, dragging her along.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kanna shouted.

"I believe the humans call it rape." Rikuo said nonchalantly.

"Careful, this fic is rated T for teen." Kuroki said.

"OH SCREW YOU!" Kanna screamed at Kuroki and Rikuo.

* * *

"So um . . . how do you do this?" Kiba asked.

"Do what?" Shiroi asked back.

"We didn't get any items, so how do you get those things onto your hand?" Kiba pointed to Shiroi's changer.

"Oh these." Shiroi said. "You flick your hands like this," Shiroi flicked his hands, "and they appear," except Shiroi's changers just disappeared. "Oops, sorry." Shiroi flicked his hands again and they reappeared. "One handed is fine."

Kuro did just that, flick his right hand once and changers appeared. Sei did the exact same thing as Shiroi and she obtained changers.

Kiba and Asuka looked at their hands, and both just flicked them without being dramatic, and changers still appear. "Convenient." Asuka remarked.

Ryuki slashed a Kamiki, then jumped into the air and transformed into a red ferocious western dragon. "Come on, transform!"

"All right, you asked for it," Shiroi said turning to Keukegen, who looks like he was scared shitless of the fact that the five guardians have gathered.

Kiriko transformed into an orange Kirin, Mizuko, a pink turtle, and Suzuka a vermillion phoenix. Nyana jumped into the air and transformed into her tiger form.

Shiroi, Sei, and Kuro crossed their arms as if they knew exactly what to do. Asuka and Kiba on the other hand, moved by instinct. "Keibi, Mujitsu no Itonami!" The five of them shouted. They spread their arms and slammed them together with their right hand on top of their left. The partner beasts charged at their bonded ones and fused with their respective partners.

_Note the next few things that happen are not in real time:_

Shiroi and Nyana in human form appeared together back to back. Their clothes scattered and both turned to each other. Nyana embraces Shiroi and the suit appeared on Shiroi's body. Shiroi lands with his helmet-less form. His eyes are like that of a cats and he roars. The helmet materializes on Shiroi's head, forming the red or white or whatever color ranger he is.

Sei and Suzuka in human form fly through the air, their clothes bursting off. They grab each others hands and in a gust of wind, Suzuka disappears and a vermillion light appears all over Sei's body. The light disperses revealing a pink suit that's like that of Shiroi's except without any extra decorations such as white stripes. The wings behind Sei are huge and Sei lands. The wings shorten to form wings for the suit and the pink helmet forms on Sei's head.

Kuro is already in the nude with Mizuko in human form around as well. They appear to be underwater. Kuro embraces Mizuko and Mizuko disappears and a black suit appears over Kuro's body. He had gauntlets on his wrists unlike Sei and Shiroi who have none. A curtain covers Kuro and when the curtain unveils itself, Kuro has his back turn while holding a black umbrella like a Kabuki actor. Kuro turns his head slightly for you to see his face and his red eyes. The black helmet materializes on Kuro's head and he is done.

Asuka and Kiriko in human form appear together with their clothes bursting off leaving them in the nude with their hands touching. Lightning strikes and Kiriko disappears, leaving an orange light over Asuka's body. The light disperses, leaving a yellow suit on Asuka's body. A kirin tail was wagging behind her. Asuka looks up and her eyes are reptilian like just like the dragon's head of a kirin. The yellow helmet forms over Asuka's head and she is fully transformed.

Now you may be getting annoyed by all the talk of them being in the nude and you'll probably be expecting Kiba and Ryuki to the do the same. Now if you're a guy you may be a little grossed out and if you're a girl, you may be squeeing a little, but suffice to say, YOU'RE ALL WRONG! (sorry girls) Kiba stands dramatically while pulling off famous henshin poses of famous henshin heroes, ending with his arms high in the air just like a certain metal hero. Ryuki, in contrast to the other partner beast, is in his dragon form. Ryuki blows a large fire ball into the air that separates into a red ring and another blue ring. Ryuki rams into Kiba's back, creating red wings on Kiba. Kiba does a rider jump and flies towards the red flaming ring. Kiba passes and gets red ranger suit on him like Shiroi's except without any stripes. Kiba glides through the air and wind tries to blow him back, but he is determined! Kiba accelerates towards the blue ring for you see, having the power of fire is not enough for Kiba! He wants none of those red flames, he wants the majestic azure flames, the ultimate flame! Kiba passes the blue ring and out comes a blue ranger suit. Kiba slides to a landing and his wings shrink just like Sei's did. Kiba ends with the most awesome henshin pose that he could possibly do and the blue helmet finally materializes over his head, finding Kiba a worthy hot blooded henshin SENSHI (warrior)!

In a flash of light, the guardians are reborn!

"ALL FIVE OF THEM !" Keukegen screamed to the heavens.

"All right, let's go." Shiroi said, but then Kiba stopped him.

"Wait, don't we need to do roll call?" Kiba asked.

"Roll call, what's that?" Shiroi asked.

"_Foolish human!_" Ryuki's voice sounded then a motionless mechanical dragon head like device appeared on Kiba's belt. "_you want to die before you do battle!_" In fact, every one's belts had a mechanical head of the animal that their partner beasts were on their belts. Each device was the color of the ranger not the colors of the beasts.

"When did you get here?" Kiba wondered. "Well anyway, we're a Sentai team and these teams usually do roll calls. I've seen it on the news."

"So what, we leave ourselves wide open while we do some sort of roll call . . . which is?" Shiroi asked.

"Announcing some stuff such as names and titles." Sei explained.

"I don't know." Kiba said, "in the news the enemies never attack the rangers."

"So what do we say?" Shiroi asked.

While they were discussing, Keukegen noticed it was a good time to attack. He and the Kamikis ran towards the rangers, "CHARGE!"

The five rangers were in a huddle, while Asuka has her back to the monsters by the way.

"So what, I announce that and then say Koukenwhite or something?" Shiroi asked.

"RED!" Kiba bellowed, "you're red! You're friggen red!"

"But look at you guys, you don't even have stripe designs like I do and that's a lot of white." Shiroi mentioned.

"Except you're mostly red anyway." Kiba said.

Asuka while listening to the talk, was starting to get annoyed by the Kamikis' loud rumbling and charging. "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Asuka, who is mostly reserved and innocent, shouted in such a brash tone. She turned around, and a yellow bow like weapon appeared in her hands. Calling it a bow is a lie though, it looked like a bow at first glance, but in the center there's a barrel and a large arm holding area. There's a trigger in there effectively making this bow weapon . . . a gun. Asuka pulled the trigger and fired a blast that pushed a lot of the monsters away.

Kuro whistled, "badass." Kuro said.

"Damn girl, you're violent." Shiroi remarked.

"EEK!" Asuka said turning to Shiroi, "I'm not violent, I swear!"

"Whatever, let's begin roll call." Shiroi said, "hearing you guys talk about it makes me want to try."

Shiroi began roll call, "Shining claws that tear through the darkness, Koukenred!"

The Kamikis got up along with Keukegen, only to find themselves unable to move a step. "WHAT'S WRONG!" Keukegen shouted.

"IT MUST BE BECAUSE HE'S DOING A ROLL CALL!" A Kamiki shouted. "We can't move!"

"It's awesomeness level is off the charts!" Another Kamiki shouted only to explode due to the fact that someone starting the first ever Koukenger roll call is just that friggen awesome.

"NO!" Keukegen screamed, "number six! You were my favorite!"

"Harden resolve fights to protect love, Koukenblack!"

"Sharp flames slash the evil of corruption, Koukenblue!"

"Galloping heart defends the innocent, Koukenyellow!"

"Passionate wings fly towards the bright future, Koukenpink!"

More and more Kamikis exploded one after another due to how awesome a roll call from rangers was.

"Protecting the weak, we are the new generations of guardians!" Shiroi announced.

"Koden Sentai . . . KOUKENGERS!" All five shouted and posed, creating an awesome explosion behind them and all over the battlefield, destroying Kamikis and attacking Keukegen along the way.

Kiba was in shock, "holy crap, I didn't think a roll call could be so volatile."

"SEIBEI!" The five Koukengers finished with a thumbs down.

Kuro looked at his gauntlets as if they were a watch. "Hm, we're running out of time and the author is getting really tired writing this fic." Kuro turned to Shiroi, "what should we do?"

"We . . . show off our weapons and call it a day." Shiroi said. "BYAKKO CLAWS!"

"Um . . . what's this gun called?" Asuka asked Shiroi.

"Name it yourself?" Shiroi said then charged into battle as the Kamikis and Keukegen could move again.

"Um . . ." Asuka tried to think up a name.

"HOUOU DAGGERS!" Pink feather like daggers appeared in Sei's hands and she flew into battle.

"Kame Umbrella!" Kuro said and the very black umbrella that he had in his henshin sequence appeared in his hands. Why an umbrella, BECAUSE IT'S JUST THAT BADASS! No seriously, an umbrella IS a badass weapon, not making this up. Kuro dashed to battle.

"AoiRyu Saber!" Kiba announced. A large blue handle sword appeared in his hands. "AWESOMENESS IS AWESOME!" Kiba charge towards battle.

Asuka was a little dumbfounded by all this, "judging by every one I should just call this Kirin bow." Asuka said, "but this is really a gun, but it looks like a bow." Asuka moaned, "I can't think up a name."

"_How about calling it Kirin Crossbow?_" Kiriko suggested.

"Why?"

"_Because it's a cross between a bow and a gun basically!_" Kiriko squealed.

"I don't exactly get that logic but ok, KIRIN CROSSBOW!" Asuka shouted except the gun was already in her hands.

"_That wasn't necessary._" Kiriko said.

"I know but everyone else got to do it so why shouldn't I?" Asuka asked. She then ran towards battle with her gun ablazing.

"Kouken Seibai, Houou no Shuppon!" Sei announced and flew around cutting up the Kamikis with her daggers, then stabbed two separate Kamikis with both of her daggers, jamming them in with her feet and using a corkscrew kick on one and then the other to completely obliterate the Kamikis she stabbed.

"Kouken Seibai, Kame no Mizu!" Kuro shouted while blocking a Kamiki attack with his umbrella. Kuro then twisted his body, exploding the Kamiki in the attack then Kuro thrust his umbrella into the air, causing the top to fly off leaving Kuro with just a baton. The top started to spin around, cutting up the Kamikis as it flew all the while leaving a trail of water. The top flew back to the baton and Kuro turned around and opened up his umbrella while a Kamiki was behind him. That Kamiki exploded in waters first then the rest.

"Kouken Seibai, Kirin no Raikiri!" Asuka shouted and started firing multiple bolts from her Kirin crossbow. All of them floated in the air in front of the Kamikis, leaving them confused, then the bolts flew around really quick, blasting at the Kamikis and finally merging together to create one giant lightning bolt which struck down, charring all Kamikis to dust.

"Kouken Seibai, Ryu No Honoo!" Kiba swung his sword creating red flames along the way. Kiba slashed a few Kamikis but then Kiba pointed his sword to the sky. The red flames turned blue and the flames started raising the Kamikis into the air. All but one Kamiki died from the heat while the last one just got launched into the air. Kiba flew into the air above the Kamiki, then flew down towards the monster, "FINISH!" Kiba shouted with his sword behind him. Kiba swung really hard, slicing the monster in two.

"Kouken Seibai, Tora no Kiba!" Shiroi announced the same attack that he did before, except this time it was done differently. Nyana didn't help out this time but instead Shiroi dashed really fast towards the Kamiki. Shiroi slashed each Kamiki he ran by with the claws then when he got to the last one, Shiroi slashed rapidly at the Kamiki and epically turned around, leaving a trail of flames from the exploded Kamikis.

"I'm running!" Keukegen announced then tried to jump away, all the while being followed by the jumping Koukengers.

"ULTIMATE KOUKENBUSTER!" The five Koukengers announced with Shiroi in the center. Sei and Asuka were next to him while Kiba was next to Asuka and Kuro next to Sei. Kuro grabbed onto Sei while Sei grabbed Shiroi's shoulder while Asuka grabbed Shiroi's other shoulder and while Kiba grabbed Asuka's shoulder. Shiroi held a combination of the five weapons. The AoiRyu Saber on the bottom and a majority of the weapon, the Kirin Crossbow connected to the tip of the blade, the Houou Daggers connected to the bow portion of the Kirin Crossbow, the Kame Umbrella opened up and connected to the back of the buster creating a shell and the Byakko claws connected to the sides of the AoiRyu saber handle. A trigger was revealed on the AoiRyu saber handle. "FIRE!" Shiroi pulled the trigger and fired a large beam at Keukegen.

"NO WAY!" Keukegen screamed as he got obliterated by the blast, all the while the Koukengers were being pushed back from recoil.

The five Koukengers landed on a building. "Whoo!" Shiroi shouted. "We did it!"

"_We won master, we won!_" Nyana shouted.

* * *

"Not yet you haven't!" Kuroki shouted. "While Tenkuu may be our key to escape, I am our key to power . . ." Kuroki started chanting while shaking his staff. "_Arise my Youkai, arise and wreak your revenge on those who have destroyed you, arise, and MAKE YOURSELF GROW!_"

* * *

Keukegen reformed from the debris, "RAH!" He screamed then grew to enormous size. "I will destroy you, GUARDIANS!"

"Oh shit!" Kiba shouted while falling to his rear, "how do we fight that!"

"SIMPLE!" Renge's voice sounded from the changers, which can be used as communicators. "You use the Dai Kouken Beasts!"

"Huh?" Asuka wondered what that meant.

"Authorization to use the Dai Kouken Beasts requested!" Shiroi shouted to the changer.

"Authorization to use the Dai Kouken Beasts granted!" Renge shouted excitedly then pushed a big red button next to the computer.

The shell of Kodenchimera opened up revealing five beasts combined into fortress formation. These beasts were gray in color, with the western dragon on the front, the tiger in the back, the kirin and turtle to the sides, and the phoenix combined onto the back of the tiger.

The fortress flew out and Kodenchimera closed up again.

"IKUZO!" Shiroi shouted and jumped towards the tiger. The rest followed suit.

Shiroi landed in a cockpit shaped like that of a motorcycle. Sei and Asuka had that same cockpit while Kiba and Kuro had a sitting cockpit.

"REJUVENATE!" Shiroi shouted and each of the Dai Kouken Beasts painted themselves the colors of their respective rangers. Then each part separated into Koukentiger, Koukenturtle, Koukendragon, Koukenphoenix, and Koukenqilin. The mechanical heads of the partner beasts appeared on a slot in the cockpit, allowing them to co-pilot the Dai Kouken Beasts.

"We don't have much time so just bring out the big guns!" Shiroi shouted. "KOUKEN HENKEI!" Koukentiger stood on its hind legs then a humanoid head appeared from the mouth of Koukentiger. Its whiskers tilted up to form horns. Its giant clawed paws became clawed weapons for Koukentiger to use.

"KOUKEN HENKEI!" Every one else shouted. Koukendragon stood on its hind legs, then those legs stood straight up. Its arms extended out to form hands and its dragon head tilted down to reveal a humanoid head. Koukenqilin stood on its large hind legs then its front legs bended to form hands. It opened its mouth to reveal a humanoid face. Koukenphoenix's four tail feathers merged together to form legs while its phoenix head folded down to reveal a humanoid head. Koukenturtle opened itself up, and two feminine legs came out from within. Its side shell shifted downwards forming a dress like design. Inside the sides were hands which extended out. The top of the body of Koukenturtle opened up revealing a feminine humanoid face all the while covering the turtle head.

Those who had a motorcycle like cockpit now have a standing cockpit as the seat disappeared from under them.

All the beasts were now in humanoid form, but Keukegen was not amused. It charged at the beasts.

Koukenturtle, despite being the most feminine mecha on the team, was piloted by the most badass member of the team, therefore . . . IT WAS BADASS! It drew a giant Kame Umbrella from thin air then used it to strike at Keukegen. Koukendragon reached behind it and pulled out two golden closed handles that formed silver blades. Koukendragon dashed at Keukegen and slashed it a few times. Koukenturtle bashed Keukegen at Koukenqilin, who drew a yellow gun from behind it and started firing at Keukegen. Koukenphoenix dashed forward and slashed Keukegen with its sharp dagger like wings. Koukentiger clawed Keukegen and thrashed it into the floor. However Keukegen was still around and it jumped back and stabbed the ground, creating hair spires to emerge from the ground.

"We need to do more than this!" Kiba announced, (insert dramatic music!) "it's gattai time!"

"Combination authorization granted!" Renge shouted from Kodenchimera.

"KODEN GATTAI!" Kiba shouted into the air! (the music comes to a scratch) and nothing happened. "Huh?" Koukendragon got hit by a spire. "YIKES!"

"You got the wrong command man." Shiroi said shaking his head.

"Well mind announcing it oh dear leader." Kuro said while Koukenturtle bashed a spire gracefully with its umbrella.

"All right!" Shiroi shouted with all the hot blood he could muster. "NYANA LET'S GO!"

"OH!" Nyana shouted.

"CHO KODEN GASSHIN!" Shiroi and Nyana shouted in unison.

(Insert calm but dramatic music. As the transformation goes, the music builds up) The beasts went back to beast form. Koukentiger ran while Koukenqilin ran by its side and Koukendragon flew next to Koukentiger. Koukenturtle flew into the air and split apart through the middle.

Keukegen took this advantage to try to get an attack in . . . but Kodenchimera flew into the air and started bombarding Keukegen with bullets and bombs and explosive stuff.

"Can't let you disturb this now can we?" Renge taunted while downloading a lot of stuff into her computer to use to bombard Keukegen.

Rockets on Koukentiger's back flared up, and Koukentiger flew into the air while its rear legs scrunched up together. Koukendragon and Koukenqilin followed suit. Koukendragon's wings detached with part of its back and Koukendragon twisted to form a leg piece. Koukenqilin twisted itself to form a leg piece. The leg pieces combined with the bottom of Koukentiger and Koukendragon's wings combined with the back of Koukentiger. Koukentiger flew towards Koukenturtle. The Koukenturtle pieces connected with the sides of Koukentiger while Koukentiger's claws twisted to the back, forming sharp shoulders. The turtle head halves of Koukenturtle flipped around, revealing fists. Koukenphoenix flew in the air behind the four combined pieces then Koukenphoenix connected to Koukentiger's head creating a headpiece. Its wings retracted to above it creating large winged horns and Koukentiger's humanoid head appeared, only this time getting a face mask from Koukenphoenix's wings.

The five rangers (and their partner beasts) moved around inside the mecha till they reached their cockpit. Shiroi's seat disappeared and a golden ring control port surrounded him. The others got a silver ring port.

"God Koukenoh! TANJOU!" Shiroi announced.

Kodenchimera stopped bombarding Keukegen, leaving the monster with only God Koukenoh to face. "Oh come on! Haven't I taken enough punishment already!"

"That's what you get for being the debut monster." Sei said. "We do need someone to display _all _our powers on, you know."

"Yes, that is true." Asuka agreed.

"Now let's take that thing down!" Kiba shouted.

"WITH OUR BADASS POWERS!" Kuro shouted hot bloodedly.

"ROCKETTO PAUNCH!" Shiroi shouted and God Koukenoh's right hand flew off with a rocket to propel it. It flew and punched Keukegen. God Koukenoh ran towards Keukegen and the hand flew back to God Koukenoh back to where it belonged. Shiroi then shouted, "ROUNDHOUSE DASH!" as God Koukenoh dashed and then used a roundhouse kick on Keukegen.

God Koukenoh slid through the ground then held a hand to its phoenix headpiece, "SCREW YOU BEAM!" Shiroi shouted. It was at this point that the other rangers and all the partner beasts (which just simply turned around on their ports) just stared at Shiroi as if he was some sort of idiot. A beam fired from a crystal that was on Koukenphoenix's bird head. "F-xxx-k You Fire!" Shiroi shouted with such vulgar words. Koukendragon's head fired a blue fire stream at Keukegen.

"Um . . ." Sei said. "Shiroi?"

"What?"

"Your names are weird." Asuka mentioned to Shiroi.

"Oh really?"

"_You're an idiot you know._" Suzuka said straight forwardly.

"Sorry, I have a hard time thinking up attack names on the fly." Shiroi confessed.

"Well that explains the Teamwork Punch and Teamwork Kick names." Kiba mentioned.

"But those names are badass!" Kuro said giving a thumbs up. Kuro Kame approves of those names! Shiroi gave a thumbs up back to Kuro and God Koukenoh also gave a thumbs up, since it mostly follows Shiroi's moves anyway. "But enough of this." Kuro said turning back to Keukegen.

"That monster's overstayed his welcome!" Sei shouted.

"KIRIN BLASTER!" Asuka and Kiriko announced, then the side of the Kirin leg opened up and the very weapon that Koukenqilin used flew out. In the hands of God Koukenoh it looked like a pistol, BUT THEN IT EXTENDED! Forming a huge rifle for God Koukenoh to use!

"GaiKouGun!" God Koukenoh ran around shooting at Keukegen. Keukegen tried to attack with hair whips but the shots just hit the hairs away and stray shots struck the monster. God Koukenoh then placed the GaiKouGun back where it belonged.

"RYU SWORDS!" Kiba and Ryuki announced. The side of Koukendragon opened up and its bladeless handles for swords flew out. God Koukenoh combined them together and one of the handles opened up. A huge blade then extended out of the handle.

"DaiKouKen!" All five Koukengers announced.

Keukegen dashed at God Koukenoh but God Koukenoh simply walked past Keukegen and slashed Keukegen. Keukegen stopped in his tracks while the two giants had their backs turned. Keukegen then turned and tried to whip God Koukenoh but God Koukenoh swung its sword, cutting a whip then cutting Keukegen. Keukegen screamed and was about to fall.

"TODOMEDA (time to finish or something like that)!" Shiroi announced.

"Saishuu Kouken Ougi!" All five rangers announced. "KOUKEN SLASH!" God Koukenoh ran its hand through the blade of the DaiKouKen. The DaiKouKen started flashing a medley of colors. A magic circle with a mark of the five animals that created God Koukenoh flashed behind God Koukenoh. "SEIBEI!" God Koukenoh swung its sword, cutting Keukegen in the process. Then God Koukenoh swung three more times, with one final swing that turned it around.

"RIKUO-SAMA! I'm sorry!" Keukegen exploded in a glorious blaze!

God Koukenoh spun its sword around then made a sheathing motion. "God Koukenoh, FINALE ENGAGED!"

"GOTCHA!" Shiroi shouted with a click of the tongue.

* * *

"What a failure." Kuroki said.

"We will get them next time." Tenkuu said.

"For now . . . we must rest." Yuki said coldly.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kanna shouted from a room from the back.

"OOF!" A huge punch was heard and Rikuo was the receiver of the punch.

"Damn, that punch was loud." Yuki said.

"Though, with them shouting like that, there's no way to get any rest here." Kuroki sighed.

Yuki also sighed, "I wish Kai was here."

* * *

So the five guardians have been found. What glorious future will these five lead the innocent to? We will find out the next time we see them . . . or not . . .

The next day, upon entering the classroom, every one found little Rai sitting at Kuro-sensei's desk with his chin on the desk and his eyes closed. Rai didn't look like he was feeling well.

Kuro-sensei entered the room. "All rise." Kuro-sensei said. Every one but Rai rose.

A girl raised her hand, "Sensei, what's wrong with Rai-kun over there?"

"Oh . . . he got sick." Kuro-sensei replied. "Someone in this school was obviously sick and my grandson caught that guy's disease, which he shouldn't have because that guy shouldn't have come to school anyway!" Kuro-sensei petted Rai's head as if to make Rai feel better. A portable cooker was cooking chicken soup for Rai. "So yeah, since I rather not get a babysitter to look after Rai here, I brought him along."

"Why not just take the day off and ask for a substitute?" Said a student, which by the way is the same student who Kuro-sensei shot the fake rocket launcher at. Every one looked at the student as if the student was about to die.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kuro-sensei said with an utmost scary smile that said, 'If I'm not here, then whose going to punish you?' Every student got the chills, except for some girls who were feeling sorry for what Rai has to go through now . . . which is just a cold or something.

"Man, that kid is pretty lucky to have a lot of girls fawning over him at that age." Kiba remarked as everyone sat down.

"I predict that when he gets older, a girl named Ayako will have a crush on him, and he'll become a student council president that every one respects and a lot of girls will also be attracted to him all the while the girl he really likes is hard to reach for due to complications but he will then realize that his one true love is right in front of him the whole time." Shiroi said. By the way, he's still not wearing his school uniform.

Kiba jumped back in surprise. "How do you know that, is it one of your Youkai powers!"

"Actually . . . I was just speaking nonsense." Shiroi said, "I didn't think you would take me seriously."

Kiba stared at Shiroi as if Shiroi was an idiot but then realized that he himself was the idiot. Kiba groaned.

"Oh by the way, we're getting a new student today." Kuro-sensei said while tending to his grandson.

"A NEW STUDENT!" Everyone shouted in unison, except for Shiroi. "AGAIN?"

"Do you guys get new students on a regular basis?" Shiroi asked.

"No." Asuka replied, "getting two new students in a row is such a rarity!"

"I wonder who it is." Sei said.

"Please welcome Nyana Tora." Kuro-sensei pointed to the door.

Shiroi took a while to register that name, and so did every one. The door opened, and Shiroi realized where he heard that name, "NYANA!" Shiroi screamed and stood straight up.

"TORA!" Every one else screamed and stood straight up. Since her last name is Tora, does that mean this new girl is Shiroi's sister?

The girl entered and what do you know, IT IS NYANA! Only wearing the school uniform and without cat ears or a tail! (there were still tufts of hair that made it look like she had cat ears) "Hello!" Nyana meowed, "I'm Nyana Tora, the sister of Shiroi Tora. Please to meet you all, take care of me please!" She bowed.

"SO CUTE!" The guys all screamed, except for Shiroi.

"NYANA!" Shiroi screamed. "What are you doing here!"

"Isn't this great!" Nyana squealed and ran up to Shiroi's arms. "We can be together even at school now Master!"

Everyone, except for Kiba, Sei, and Asuka for obvious reasons had a double take. Kiba, Sei, and Asuka on the other hand, just had to find it stupid that Nyana would refer to Shiroi as Master when she's trying to be his sister.

"MASTER!" Every one but Shiroi screamed.

A guy grabbed Shiroi's collar. "What have you done with your sister?"

Another guy shouted, "What kind of brother subdues his sister to make her call him master?"

"What a sicko." A girl said.

And then Kuro-sensei shouted, "QUIET!" He covered Rai's ears while he shouted, "you're disturbing my grandson, but go on Shiroi, tell us what kind of incestuous acts have you done with your sister?"

"I'VE DONE NOTHING!" Shiroi shouted pushing the guy who grabbed his collar.

Sei then grabbed Shiroi's arms, "I'm not going to let you treat Shiroi like this." Sei said to Nyana.

"OOH!" Every one in the classroom who was looking at the events happening shouted in unison.

Asuka bit her lips, then jumped on Shiroi's back, "me too! I don't want you guys to treat Shiroi-san like this!"

"WHA!" Everyone screamed.

"ARGH! Why are all of you on me!" Shiroi screamed.

"Lucky bastard." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"You see Rai, one day you may have girls going all over you like that." Kuro-sensei said to his grandson, whose by the way not amused by these antics, since he's very, very, sick.

While Shiroi was struggling trying to keep Asuka from breaking his back and Nyana and Sei from breaking his arms, another 'woman' entered the room. "Oh Shiroi, how could you?" The woman had a pink kimono on, a pretty face, glasses which covered red eyes, and long blonde hair.

"HOLY SHIT!" ALL the men (note everyone from their teens to their seniors) in the room shouted.

The lady ran and hugged Shiroi from the front."After all we've been through together, you have three other women!"

"W-w-w-who are you?" Shiroi asked while everyone could not believe just how many women Shiroi has. After a while Kuro-sensei seemed to wise up to the 'lady's' antics.

"YOU FRIGGEN LUCKY BASTARD!" Kiba shouted and pointed epically to Shiroi. "Share one of them with us!" All the male students nodded.

The lady hugged Shiroi closer. When the 'lady' pushed up to Shiroi's chest, Shiroi noticed that the 'lady' was flat. Completely flat. Smaller than Asuka. Nada, zilch, nothing. Upon closer inspection, Shiroi noticed who exactly this 'lady' was. "KURO KAME!" Shiroi screamed, causing every boy in the room to have a double take, and some of the girls too.

'Lady' Kuro chuckled and pulled back and pulled down his blonde wig, "took you a while to figure it out." Kuro said.

"KURO-SENPAI!" Everyone but Shiroi and Nyana shouted. All the males had to rethink their sexuality after that incident with Kuro Kame.

Kuro laughed and pointed at Shiroi, "I can't believe you fell for it." Kuro couldn't hold his laughter. "Got them good huh Kuro-sensei."

"Yes, yes you did." Kuro-sensei said, "Kuro High Five!"

"YEAH!" Both of them shouted and gave each other high fives. Why? Because it's just that "BADASS!"

"Why did you dress like a girl!" Kiba asked.

"Because . . . I'm the obligatory cross dresser in Redryuranger11's story!" Kuro said with a huge silly grin.

"I can't believe that I was hugged by three girls and one guy." Shiroi whined then looked at Sei, Nyana, and Asuka behind him, ". . . WILL THE THREE OF YOU JUST GET OFF!"

"Oh man, Kuro-senpai is hot, why did he have to be so hot?" Kiba whined while he cried at his corner, which Rai accidentally sneezed at while Kiba was sulking.

"Ooh . . ." Kuro-sensei winced, "yeah, don't get sick ok Kiba-kun, I'll have to punish you badly for that if you do."

"YOU SUCK SENSEI!" Kiba shouted, "but at the same time oh so awesome . . ."

"By the way Kuro-senpai," Sei said and Asuka finished for Sei . . .

"DON'T YOU EVER HAVE CLASS?"

"Yes, I do have class, but I'm so badass that the teacher doesn't even care if I'm in." Kuro replied, "and I AM the president."

"The vice president." Said a random student, causing something to snap inside Kuro, making Kuro remember how he had lost the presidency by one measly point. There's a reason why the actual president is pretty much nonexistent.

Kuro pushed his glasses, hiding his red eyes in a glare. "Yes, vice president." That random student felt pressure from Kuro's presence and almost choked from it.

"You're dead you know." Said another random student to that random student, HOORAY FOR NAMELESS CHARACTERS!

* * *

_**Next time on Koden Sentai Koukenger:**_

"_**Hey you guys want to come stay at my house for the weekend?"**_

"_**IT'S A FRIGGEN MANSION!"**_

"_**What the, what's going on here?"**_

"_**Kabuki?"**_

"_**A YOUKAI HAS BREACHED THE ENTRANCE!"**_

"_**YAH!"**_

"_**Kuro-senpai, how could you . . ."**_

"_**The Kame clan, Youkai Hunters?"**_

"_**You're not a Youkai!"**_

"_**HEBI KO HA!"**_

"_**Kage Gai Sou . . ."**_

_**Kiba: Next time, 'True Black Heart'. I wonder what's going to happen but until then, you won't know. See you all then! Wait, why am I doing the previews?**_

* * *

Here is chapter two. Hope you guys like it. It's a lot different from the original chapter 2 of the original fic since I wanted to keep things fresh and not seem like I'm simply copying and pasting from the original fic. Sorry for the length, kind of makes the joke about things taking too long kind of moot. That joke was a reference to how long the show is in real life, between 20 to 30 minutes. By the time of the battle, they're like breaching the final 5 minutes or so but the length of this fic is kind of pushing it so it can't really be conveyed well.

Funny thing is, as I was writing, I kept almost writing Karen instead of Asuka because Asuka is essentially Karen from my Elemental Sentai Kodenranger fic but different still. Nonetheless, I almost wrote Karen a few times and if I missed it and you see the word Karen at all in here, just switch it with Asuka or tell me to fix it.

I changed a few weapons around to make it fit for me. Also this fic referenced Kuro's red eyes, which I think I forgot to mention last chapter. His red eyes are natural not from transforming or anything. How is that possible? Because he's just that badass.

Suzuka and Nyana are named after characters from the original fic. Nyana is somewhat the same as before, but Suzuka is a little bit different. I don't know if Honoomaru wanted Suzuka to be male or female, but I made her female to make the male to female ration 1 to 4. Ryuki, Kiriko, and Mizuko I had to make up for myself. Truth be told, I have no idea how the naming of Nyana and Suzuka came by so essentially I might've broken a trend that he started. Oh well, at least every one ends with a vowel and every one but Nyana has K as the second to last letter.

By the way, speaking of Ryuki, he's the obligatory Ryu of the fic (if you read my other fics, there will usually be a character with the name of Ryu or a name that hides this name, with the exception being a certain character named Ryan, and always seems to be described with a similar looking appearance to Ryuki). However notice how this incarnation of Ryu is completely different from the rest. He's also named after one of the characters that I've made, Ryuuji Hinote, who Ryuki shares a first name with.

The mechas have a different name. They were simply a Dai Henge of the partner beasts in the original fic but here they're separate beings. Also I made God Koukenoh from the description that Honoomaru gave me for his plans, so a lot of the stuff here that you see are my original ideas. And the Chimera is my idea.

Also, this fic is going to be kind of me letting off some steam for thinking up some depressing scenes in Kodenranger, such as a suicide attempt by one of the main characters, a death of a certain old senior character, messed up relations, stuff like that. (I just gave you snippits from what I want to write for Kodenranger, hope this makes up for people who want me to update that fic)

I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you review this fic because that's the thing that keeps me going. With that said, I bid thee adieu.

But first an Omake!

* * *

Kai came into the lair while a little girl in a white and black dress also followed him in. Kai came in to see Rikuo all bruised up. "What happened to you?" Kai asked.

"Eh, I got beat up by Kanna last night." Rikuo confessed.

"Why?"

"I tried this thing you called rape, I heard that it means love." Rikuo said.

Kai stood dumbfounded by what Rikuo just said. "You are one stupid man. Where did you hear that?"

"On this thing on the spider web." Rikuo said holding a laptop. "I believe it was a place called TV Tropes, Rape is Love." (By the way, I myself am thinking of making a TV tropes page for this fic so look for it sometime in the future)

Kai shook his head, "first of all, it's the web not the spider web. Second, you rape someone when you want to force them to do it not when it's love. Third . . . you're an idiot."

"What's rape?" The little girl with Kai asked, then Kai covered the girl's ears.

"No Kyoko, forget about that word, I'll teach you the meaning when you get older." Kai said.

"Because you'll do it to her when she grows older correct?" Rikuo asked with a grin.

Kai looked at Rikuo then Kai punched his (Kai) fist, "You're itching for a beating aren't you? And I repeat, I AM NOT A LOLICON!"

"What's a Lolicon?" Kyoko asked.

"Eh . . . forget that too." Kai said. "I'll tell you when you get older."

"BOO!" Kyoko pouted. "You and Kuma-san never tell me anything!"

Kai groaned. "Tough being a parent huh?" Rikuo asked with a chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it." Kai muttered.

"And you're oh so popular with the girls." Rikuo mentioned.

"It runs in my family, my father was a lech that attracted people and my brother may eventually grow up to attract a lot of people."

"What is a lech?" Kyoko shouted, "and this time I want answers!"

"Why are we talking about such things in front of a kid!" Kai screamed.


End file.
